Bella Rosa
by fynnsmom
Summary: Before she became a Death Eater, Bellatrix Black was young, bored, and went slumming places no other pureblood would go. What she found and who she met was kept secret. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Bella applied her favorite shade of lipstick, Cherry Tart. _Gods, I'm gorgeous_.

"You're not leaving again, are you?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Narcissa's shrill tones. She hated being interrupted in her self-admiring reverie.

Narcissa pushed her way in front of the mirror. "It's a good thing you're dressed up and I caught you before you left. Mother expects you for tea. You know she wants you to meet some people from her club."

"And what cousins will Mother be dragging in today?" Bella sighed. "You know I can't sit still waiting. Besides, the cretins Mother brings round are absolutely pathetic. They're boring. They're ugly. They're stupid." She slipped her feet into a pair of dainty black stilettos. "I'm very familiar with the party line. But you know what? I don't care. It's always the same old shit. Blah, blah, blah." She grabbed a cherry-colored wrap and headed for the door. "I've got better things to do with my time. I need to be entertained."

"Mother's going to be angry. You should appreciate all she does to make your life better. Would it hurt you to stay and meet her guests? She's just trying to introduce you since you're doing such a piss poor job of meeting the right people on your own." Narcissa stalked after her sister. "If you keep this up, I'm going to find out what you're doing, and if it's something Mother wouldn't like I'm going to tell."

Bella turned so suddenly that Narcissa bumped into her and stumbled against the wall.

"YOU. SHUT. UP!"

Narcissa flinched as if she'd actually been slapped. Bella saw her sister check her wand hand and smiled. Narcissa had learned from experience that Bella didn't hesitate to hex if she felt the urge.

"I will do what I want, when I want, and where I want, Cissy. I can take care of myself, and I can meet people just fine." She stomped out the door and Disapparated.

Bella landed in a dirty back alley in Muggle London. She wobbled on her heels for a second. Her heart was pounding and her brain was racing. Narcissa got on her last damn nerve.

She should've left earlier. Then she might have avoided the argument. The more times they had it the higher the chances Narcissa might just follow up on her threat and find out where Bella went almost every day.

When had it become her responsibility to marry money and refill the dwindling family coffers? This was the 1970s for gods' sake. The only people her mother was friends with anymore were from her social club, and Bella had made clear her opinion of them. What Bella didn't want to admit was that she secretly watched the one they called the Dark Lord. While she found his self-title pretentious, she couldn't help admiring the mayhem and power he wielded over everyone. She guessed she wouldn't mind calling him _Master_. A slight smile played along her lips as she thought of herself subservient to this powerful wizard. Oh, the things they might teach each other. But enough of that fantasy. Other than that one person, Bella swore that the people Mother associated with were some of the worst in wizardkind or humankind for that matter. They had no sense of style or beauty despite their pureblood backgrounds. She realized this sad situation one afternoon when she wasn't quick enough to get out of the house and then couldn't leave without causing a major scene. While she loved to cause drama, that day, her mother had a grip on her wand and Bella wouldn't put it past the woman to use the Imperious on her.

Damn it all. She needed a drink.

As she emerged from the alley, two street people standing on the sidewalk beside their cart of worldly belongings stared at her curiously.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snarled as she straightened the wrap over her arm. With a brief hand motion, Bella sent the cart rolling into the street. A lampshade, a couple of oranges, and a black bowler hat scattered. The street people dodged cars, trying to catch the cart and drag it back to safety.

She stifled a cackle. "Bet that's the last time they stare at their betters." Bella glanced from side to side. Which way to go? She didn't have a definite destination. She liked to mix up where she hung out. That way no one could track her. She took off to her right.

The truth was that Bella enjoyed slumming in Muggle London. If anyone were crazy enough to ask about her new passion she would have explained in a very bored, superior drawl that she was only making fun and laughing at those less fortunate. She would never admit that she took pleasure in wandering through the street markets, looking at the art, trying on the clothes, listening to the music, and sampling new drinks.

She loved the drinks. She had developed a taste for Muggle wine. It wasn't as memorable as the elf-made varieties served in her mother's home to company, but it did the trick. Wine calmed her nerves and made her thoughts stop racing. Song lyrics she heard during her wanderings came to mind. _I Wanna Be Sedated_. That's exactly what she needed. It was hard to be a "Black princess." Her parents, of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, had many expectations. She was to associate only with purebloods, marry into another wealthy pureblood family, and, of course, produce the obligatory pureblood brats. That was how she would fulfill her responsibility to keep their magical blood unpolluted. If her family ever found out what she was doing when she disappeared, there'd be hell to pay.

Then there was the danger. Along with calming her nerves, the wine fueled her devil-may-care attitude. It was part of her rebellion. How she thumbed her nose at her family. She was having a hell of a good time, and she felt good. That's all that was important. As long as she kept her wand handy, things would be all right.

Bella fit in amusingly well with the artsy crowd. She knew she was striking with her black clothing accented by bright colors. Sometimes she'd wear sunglasses and big hats. She even smoked cigars on occasion, having purchased a silver Zippo lighter with her astrology sign on it. She was never recognized here, worlds away from home.

After she strolled casually for several blocks, looking at the different stalls and never making eye contact, she noticed a small café/art gallery. The sign said _Angel's Crossing_. No one would look for a Black in a shop that had 'angel' in the title. She wondered if they served wine. There was only one way to find out. She pushed through the door and made her way to the counter.

After securing a large glass of merlot, Bella found a seat at one of the many small, round tables. She sipped and looked around. There were a lot of paintings on display. Muggle stuff, obviously. Interesting to look at. The clientele were her kind of people, young attractive professionals. She'd flirt, they'd buy her drinks, and she'd toy with them for a while. She could hide here and calm her nerves. Bella swirled the wine in her glass and watched it slosh up the sides. A nice little nerve-calming potion served in an attractive glass. She stuck her nose in the air. _The potion was dry with an earthy bouquet_. She giggled to herself.

After a couple of glasses of the amazingly tasty merlot, a young woman in her mid-twenties sat down next to Bella. The café had become crowded as the evening went on. "Do you mind if I join you? There aren't any other tables, and I don't want to stand at the bar." Without giving Bella a chance to answer, the woman gushed on. "I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the artist that owns this shop—Archangel—he's supposed to be quite yummy. He's from the States, you know. Rich, too. My friends told me all about him."

The woman was too close for comfort. Bella didn't like people barging into her personal space uninvited. And she especially didn't like it if the reason had to do with meeting yet another idiot man, and a Yank at that. A crazy idea came into her head. Smiling seductively, Bella said "You don't want to meet some fairy git. How great can he be if he has to call himself _Archangel_? Sounds like he's trying to compensate for something. I know someone better you'd like to meet." Bella moved closer.

The woman shifted in her seat warily. "You do?"

Bella threw both arms over the other woman's shoulders. Grabbing her in a tight embrace, Bella pulled her close until they touched foreheads. "I sure do. Me."

With that, she gave the woman a sloppy wet kiss. The stunned woman didn't do anything for a few seconds. Then she jerked away and stood up, knocking her chair over. The glare on her face was harsh. Her cheeks reddened. She clearly didn't enjoy the kiss or meeting Bella.

"Hmm, guess I was wrong. It wasn't good for you?" The woman had splotches of Bella's Cherry Tart lipstick on her mouth and was very likely tasting her merlot, as well.

Bella smiled and waggled her fingers to the woman's retreating back.

None of the other café patrons raised an eyebrow.

_Who said hanging out with Muggles wasn't fun_? She pulled a cigar and her favorite lighter out of her purse. Bella motioned for another drink and lit the cigar.

* * *

Gabe stepped out of his back office and stood in the doorway. He yawned and leisurely stretched his arms over his head to drum his fingers on the top of the doorframe. From his vantage point in the shadows he looked out at the crowd. Business was good. A slight commotion caused him to look toward one of the back tables. He watched as one woman grabbed another and planted what looked like a passionate kiss right on her mouth. The recipient of the kiss appeared offended and stomped out of the shop. The kisser sat back, nonchalantly smoking a cigar. Now that one was a looker. He wondered if she was only interested in women. She might be fun to paint.

He grinned. Mom was wrong. These Brits weren't the "laced up too tight" people she warned him about. This was as good as a bar back home. Too bad a customer left, but c'est la vie. She hadn't spent money on drinks or art. In the end, that's what it was all about. Selling art, drinks, and making money.

Oh yeah, and proving his mother wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, it's hot out today. Who would've thought London could get this steamy?" Gabe mumbled to himself as he and his dogs walked through the crowded streets. He thought back to his home and the waving prairie grass. For an instant he pictured his horses and remembered what it was like to ride for miles and miles under the open sky and not see another living person.

It had been weeks since he'd done any painting. Running a successful art gallery/pub took up more time than he cared to think about even though it was a dream come true. His gallery was doing so well that he had to get more paintings ready. He was only missing inspiration. Among other things, he couldn't stop thinking about a woman with long black curls and full red lips. He hadn't been able to get close enough to her to introduce himself. When he saw her in the crowd, it seemed she'd disappear before he could get to her. Every night he hoped she'd return. Maybe he could work her into a painting from memory but the truth was that he really wanted to meet her.

Right now he was frustrated and sweaty. He'd be more productive going back to his shop and taking care of the ever present paperwork that came with owning a business. He could use a drink and the dogs could too. Plus, there was air conditioning. All three approached _Angel's_ _Crossing_.

At one of the outside tables, a tiny girl stood near her mother who sipped iced coffee. She stared open-mouthed at the huge, furry beasts and the tall man with long hair. She slowly backed up toward her mother. She couldn't even see over the huge white dog's back.

Gabe stooped down so he was eye level with the child. "Don't be scared. They're nice doggies. See. Jacob's fur is soft and cuddly." He reached out his hand to pet the dog, showing the little girl it was safe.

Her mother smiled at Gabe and motioned toward the Great Pyrenees. "May she pet him?" At Gabe's "Sure," the girl put her hand out to cautiously pat Jacob's thick, white fur.

Jacob turned his huge head and sniffed her fingers, drooling. The little girl giggled nervously and rubbed both hands together. "He gots my hands all wet."

Her mother reached in her bag and pulled out a camera. "May I take her picture with him? Her Dad's not going to believe this otherwise. She's usually afraid of dogs and this one's so big."

Gabe smiled "Why not, just as long as you don't expect him to autograph it, right Jake?"

Smiling for her picture, the little girl stretched her arms around Jake's neck as far as she could, trying to avoid his slobbery jowls.

Gabe waved to the mother and daughter and went inside the café. He'd have to remember to tell Rain about the little girl trying to hug Jake. She looked so cute standing beside the mountain of a dog. Then he remembered-how could he forget-that he couldn't ever talk to Rain again.

He went up to the counter and the dogs plopped on the floor near one of the small round tables.

The bartender said "Hi Gabe. Do you and the boys want your usual?"

"Yeah, Gerry, Jacob and Sampson will probably need a couple of refills to cool off. Just don't let them play in the water. I don't want someone to slip." He sighed. "I'm going in the back to get some of my papers to work on. I need to get an order ready."

Gerry poured a large glass of merlot and filled two of their biggest cappuccino cups with water. He sat the wine on the table and the water on the floor. Both dogs rumbled low in their throats appreciating the cool drinks and causing the small table to vibrate. "Easy boys, Gabe won't be happy if you knock his wine over and drink it. And we don't need any intoxicated dogs in here." In a lower tone, he muttered to himself, "And we don't need him looking any crankier than he already does. He'll scare away the customers."

Gabe returned to the table with his paperwork and soon became engrossed in figuring out what needed to be ordered for the next delivery.

After that was done, Gabe sat back and watched people for a while. He'd been in London for close to a year. Having established himself as one of the premiere Indian artists in the United States, he decided to take on the European market. The paintings that sold so well were his interpretations of western wildlife. Many Europeans were fascinated with anything Indian and western, and Gabe planned to take full advantage of that fascination.

He also had some things to forget. His mother was quick to voice her opinion that he didn't need to go so far away, arguing that distance wasn't going to make the memories any less painful. In her opinion, what he needed was the support of family and his connection to home. He disagreed and set off for London where he found a small café that could double as an art gallery. In a play on his name he called the shop _Angel's Crossing_. Some of his patrons had even taken to calling him _Archangel_. So far business had been good and sometimes he was lucky enough to forget why he was so far from home.

Stretching lazily, Gabe got up and went into the back of the shop. He returned carrying a chessboard and carved wooden chess set inherited from his father. Gabe set up the board and sat back as an invitation to play. Before long, an unsuspecting young man sat down after making sure the dogs wouldn't snap at him. The game went until Gabe claimed victory. He ordered a round of drinks for his opponent and the five others who were hanging over the board, watching the game. How could anyone feel bad about a loss after free drinks?

Finally it was time to close the shop. He locked the door and walked across the street with the dogs, letting them relieve themselves for the night. After several minutes they walked back and climbed up the steps to Gabe's flat.

Once inside, he stripped down to his trousers and tied his hair back with a leather strip. He gave a deep sigh as he looked around the room and back at himself in the mirror. He studied his face, unable to generate a smile. It had almost been a year since Rain and the baby, his baby, had died. It was almost time for The Wiping of the Tears, the ceremony that signaled the end of grief for those who had passed on. He wasn't sure if he was up for the ceremony.

Gabe's gaze was drawn to the tobacco ties—small pieces of red, yellow, and black fabric stuffed with tobacco and tied shut—that littered his dresser top. He, his mother, and Rain's family spent agonizing hours, praying and making the small tokens to the Creator, praying for the baby that had never known life and her mother.

He crossed to the bed and picked up the tiny star blanket his mother made for her granddaughter, and clutched it to his chest. He was so tired and so hurt.

After several minutes, Gabe picked up his sage and smudged. Lighting the sage in a large seashell, he used his eagle feather to wave the smoke over his body, from head to foot, praying for those he'd lost.

* * *

Bella observed him for many nights after she discovered that he was the mysterious _Archangel_. Gabriel reminded her of a large jungle cat. She thought that if he were an Animagus, he would be a panther. One time, after downing a few glasses of wine, Bella actually fantasized about taming the large cat and riding astride its back, flying over the torrid jungle floor. She licked her lips thinking about that fantasy. Shamefully, Bella was fascinated with this man. She didn't know why, but he was someone she wanted to know better.

She had never seen him dressed in anything but black leather. His hair was unusually long, dark and straight, framing his brooding face. His left ear was studded with gold rings. He often wore an intense look and Bella could imagine him snarling in displeasure, just like the cat he reminded her of. He had elegant brows over greenish-brown eyes. Sad eyes. She thought he looked either Spanish or French, but then she remembered he was a Yank.

Bella often heard him carrying on conversations with the two dogs that were his constant companions, as if he expected them to understand. Sometimes she waited for the dogs to answer him. That hadn't happened yet, but it wouldn't surprise her when it did. They were usually lying on the floor near one of the small round tables toward the back, cups filled with water close by.

Two weeks after the night she'd first walked into _Angel's Crossing_, Bella watched as he closed the shop. He seemed especially lost in thought that night. She found his aloofness a challenge. He didn't seem to notice that women were interested in him. That she was interested.

She vowed that would change. Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella wasn't quite sure how to describe the art prominently displayed in the gallery. She had never seen anything like it. She only knew how it made her feel. Wild.

Blazingly beautiful skies, streaked with purples and roses and oranges. Jagged storm scenes.

Prairie grasses waved like the ocean.

Horses raced the wind, wolves prowled through the trees, eagles soared through the skies, and mountains never ended. She saw moose and deer and some animals she couldn't identify.

When she looked at the paintings one way she saw animals in the forest. Another way, she saw faces amongst the trees where the animals had been.

Bella spent many evenings, sipping wine and contemplating art. Some days the paintings seemed angry and tortured. They riled her temper. Her heart pounded and her breathing quickened. Other times they represented the epitome of freedom. She could feel the wind in her hair and the chill breeze on her skin. She had fantasies of flying.

Bella became so entranced with the paintings that she couldn't stay away from the café. She refused to admit that she might want to meet Archangel. She tried and tried to find another place to hang out only to be drawn back, although it was dangerous to spend so much time in one place. She risked being tracked.

But the paintings made her feel reckless and not care about the danger. Unfortunately, even after spending several evenings at _Angel's Crossing_, Bella had no luck in seeing Archangel. All that risk for nothing. At least she had her fill of merlot. Maybe that made it worth it. She couldn't drink that at home so what else was she supposed to do?

* * *

Gabe took the dogs for a run and came back to a scene he was used to in the small country bars back home but hadn't come across in his short time in London. He thought the Brits were a little too dignified to do what he was seeing. Oh well, he had to be a bouncer before and he'd do it again.

An angry drunk loudly accused his date of smiling at some bloke near the counter. To listen to him, she was a worthless slut, taking advantage of him. The young woman cried openly, shaking her head.

Before the situation escalated, Gabe strode over and stood behind the couple, his arms crossed on his chest. At his side, Sampson growled low and menacing. Gabe said, "I've got this one. Go lay down." The huge black Newfoundland obediently went back to his table, keeping a wary eye on the noisy young man.

Gabe stepped into the drunk's range of view. "Listen buddy. You can't talk to women like that in here. It's rude and disrespectful to her and anyone listening." He kept his voice deceptively soft.

The young man snorted. "Oh yeah? I can talk to this bitch like I want."

"Hmm. Maybe we should go talk outside and not bother these good people."

"Sure. Let's go."

The young man kicked back his chair. He stood staring up at Gabe, suddenly speechless.

_Yeah, I'm bigger than you are_. Gabe cocked his head to one side and waited calmly.

The kid raised his hands as if to surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it. Tessie promised to go home with me, but she's trying to pick up that guy over there." He sloppily motioned with his arm toward the counter, staggering slightly.

Gabe said, "I don't see anyone over there except Gerry. Trust me, you're not really his type but neither is she. Maybe you imagined it all."

The young man stood there with bleary eyes clearly wondering what he had just been asked.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked Tessie, shifting his focus. "I can help you get home. You might want to leave him here. Who knows, maybe he and Gerry can get together later."

They all glanced in Gerry's direction.

Gabe quietly snickered at Gerry's grimace.

The beleaguered Tessie smiled up at her rescuer. "If you wouldn't mind calling a cab for me . . . ."

Bella's head ached. Public arguing was so boorish. She toyed with hexing the idiot. If she used wandless magic, no one would know.

She sensed Gabe's presence before she heard the low growl. Without calling any attention to the couple or himself, Gabe broke up the argument and escorted the girl outside to a cab. The young man was left scratching his head, wondering what happened to his date. Bella marvelled at how Gabe settled the matter without throwing a punch. He simply talked. Very classy.

Bella decided to meet him.

* * *

Two nights later, she made sure Gabe was in the vicinity before she put her plan into action. The dogs were occupying their usual spot beneath a table. Upon leaving the loo, she used a wandless _Aspergo_ to splash some of the water from the dogs' cups onto the floor. She pretended to slip and fall on her arse.

The barkeep yelled, "Gabe, this lady fell! I don't know if she slipped or tripped over the dogs."

At Gerry's yell, Gabe looked toward where the dogs were lying. He hid his surprise as he walked swiftly over to Bella. In one easy swoop, he picked her up and sat her in a chair at his table. _Of all the ways to meet her_, he thought. _Maybe I can say she fell for me_. He didn't dare smile at his silly private joke. He said, "I'm Gabe, the owner. Are you all right? What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was walking back to my table and the next I was sitting on the floor. I must have slipped on something. I think I turned my ankle."

Gabe glanced over at the wet floor. "You guys were playing in your water again, weren't you? Now look what happened." He shook his head as he removed Bella's shoe and balanced her foot on his thigh.

"Mmm." Bella curled her toes. That leather on his leg was so soft and warm. It smelled great too. Bella loved the scent of leather. Gabe himself smelled kind of smoky and spicy. Bella liked that a lot. She settled her foot more firmly on his thigh. Merlin, but his leg felt strong. She could feel the muscles beneath the leather. Bella wriggled down into her seat and closed her eyes. She could feel the heat from his hands on her foot, her ankle, her leg . . . .

Gabe gently explored her leg and ankle, rubbing her foot down to her toes. "Do you think you sprained or broke anything?"

He looked so concerned, so sweet.

"No, it feels much better now that you've massaged it." _There's nothing more sexy than a foot massage_. "Rub it a little more over here. Mmm. Yeah, that's it."

"Let me get you a drink. That'll help you feel better too. What are you drinking? Gerry, bring her a drink."

_Gods, even his nervous babbling was cute_. "I'd love some merlot."

"Really? I like merlot too."

"I kn -umm, really?"

He nodded. "I hope you'll take my apology along with the drink."

"That's okay. I love dogs. Except my cousin, Sirius."

"A cousin named after the dog star? Charming, but weird." He chuckled. "How's the ankle feeling now?"

"Much better. Maybe we can let it rest for a while and then see if it needs more massaging later. Join me for a drink? I know that would make me feel better." Bella openly flirted, giving Gabe her most charming smile.

"Well, I guess I could sit for a while." Gabe called out, "Gerry, bring me a drink too, and is there any more prime rib? Could I get some with French bread?" He turned to Bella. "Do you want anything to eat miss, uh . . . . "

Bella reached out to shake his hand. "Bellatrix Black, but please call me Bella. I'd love to share a couple of bites with you."

"That'd be great." Gabe flashed one of his rare smiles.

Bella inwardly gloated. She couldn't have manipulated things better if she'd tried. She patted the dogs, relaxed and happy.

Gabe told her about South Dakota and painting. He explained that he wasn't French although he had a French last name, and he didn't like being called a Yank even though he was from the States. She rolled her eyes when he said his mother didn't want him going so far from home—yes, she knew how mothers were—and told him she shared his need to get away and try new things. There was a lot of laughing and carrying on. Even the dogs got the leftover scraps.

Eventually, Bella pulled out a cigar and her lighter. She offered a cigar to Gabe. While he professed "almost never" smoking, he eagerly accepted her offer. He took her lighter and made a big show of gallantly lighting her cigar, then his. He expressed amused admiration for the silver lighter with her astrology sign. Most importantly he acted like sitting at a table smoking a cigar with a woman was the most normal thing in the world. That impressed Bella.

They chatted until closing time. She was the last to leave the shop and stood on her tiptoes to casually brush Gabe's hair back from his face. She pressed a light kiss on his cheek—to thank him for the foot massage, of course.

* * *

Once more, she stood in the shadows and watched Gabe take the dogs across the street. When he returned, he had a smile on his face. He appeared almost giddy as he ran up the steps to his flat.

She was about to turn and Disapparate when she heard music-a drum pounding. The drum went through her and seemed to go straight to her heart. She could feel the pounding in her center and it felt good. She felt strong. Without thinking, she bent her knees and moved her feet in time to the drum. It was a movement that came to her naturally, instinctually. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled. _What was she doing, dancing in an_ _alley in the dark by herself? Merlin, if anyone saw her_.

Upstairs, Gabe turned on his recording of a local drum group from back home. Six of his friends sang in this group and his best friend, Jason, was the drum keeper. Gabe had painted the eagle that decorated the tautly stretched buffalo hide on the drum's surface. He had sat in the circle around it many nights and considered the group members to be his brothers. He didn't regularly sing with the group, but when they needed an additional man he sat in.

Tonight when Gabe smudged, he thanked the Creator for friends—old and new.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Rosa

Chapter 4

Friends

Bella avoided her sister for several hours the next day, but Narcissa finally caught up with her.

"Please tell me you're not going out again."

Bella was still fantasizing about her last evening at Angel's Crossing. She was reliving the touch of Gabe's warm hands. Was he thinking about her? She smiled, certain he was.

Narcissa looked at her suspiciously. "You'd better not be thinking of another excuse to leave."

Bella rolled her eyes. Gods, she was annoying. If she wasn't her sister . . . .

"Mother's invited Roddy and Rabastan Lestrange over for tea, Narcissa said. "They are so brilliant—you'll love them. Besides, it'll look bad if you're not here again. This is the third time they've been invited to meet you. They're going to think you're avoiding them."

"Maybe I am."

"What?" Narcissa stopped by the mirror to apply some pale pink lipstick.

Bella glared at her. How did she get away with that insipid color? Boring. Bella would look like she didn't have lips if she wore that. She asked, "If they're so bloody brilliant why don't you talk to them?"

"What?"

"Gods, Cissy. Listen. I suppose these Le_strange_ clowns are associates of His Highness, the Dark Lord?" Bella snickered as she emphasized "strange." Too bad Narcissa couldn't meet Archangel. Bella could never let that happen. What if he preferred blondes?

"You'd do well to show a little more respect to Mother's friends. You haven't even met them so there's no need to be so rude."

"Cissy, I don't have time for this. I wish Mother would stop trying to set me up with everyone in her social club. I told you I don't need help meeting people. And, we're related to most of the people in her silly organization. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere important."

"What could be more important than tea right now?" Narcissa reached out and grabbed Bella's sleeve. "Come back. Where do you _have_ to be?"

"None of your damned business." Bella jerked away and Disapparated.

She appeared in the Muggle alley, still itching to use her wand. Cissy was so tiresome.

Two rats scurried across her feet. She blasted them to smithereens. Ah, that felt good. With a sigh of satisfaction, she tucked her wand away. A glass of wine would taste good about now.

She took the long route to Angel's Crossing. First, she stopped at a stall that sold merchandise from the States. She lazily looked through the items. She had lots of time. After purchasing an outfit and changing, Bella picked out a cowboy hat. She put it on, adjusting it jauntily to the side. It looked good with her turquoise gauze top and black tiered skirt. Confident that she looked "American" she made her way to her favorite gallery.

Bella ordered a spinach and feta croissant and a glass of white Burgundy. She sat near the center back of the café so she could watch all the people. Looking around, she noticed that the late afternoon crowd differed from the evening one. Two elderly men played checkers at one of the outside tables. A couple of men who looked like street people sat a couple of tables away slurping down the soup of the day. Bella had observed that Gabe often allowed homeless people to have a free meal. She'd have to speak to him about that. She wasn't sure if that was the type of crowd she wanted hanging around. Over to her left, a harried father with three young children sat eating from an appetizer tray. The youngest kept throwing her silverware on the floor. The male child drank glass after glass of iced water and then ran to the loo. Bella would be glad when they left. The child kept clumsily bumping her every time he passed by. Her children would never do something like that, Bella thought smugly. A young mother close to the door read from an Administrative Law textbook and pushed a pram back and forth with her foot. Obviously a student. Her baby mashed a chocolate croissant in her hands and on her face. Bella wrinkled her nose at the messy child.

Gabe saw Bella when he came into the café. He gave her a quick wave before disappearing into his office to return a supplier's phone call. After he hung up he went to the bar, grabbed a glass of lemonade, and made his way to Bella's table.

"I like your outfit," he said as he sat down.

"Do I look American? That's the look I was going for."

Gabe couldn't resist teasing her. "You'd fit in with both the cowboys and the Indians, I'd say."

She smiled politely as if she wasn't sure what that meant and asked, "Since when are you not drinking merlot? I thought that was your favorite?"

Gabe chuckled. "I could ask you the same. Rest assured I haven't given up _our_ favorite. Some friends from back home flew in today for a visit, and I'm waiting to have drinks with them later." He thought about asking if she'd like to meet them, but the timing wasn't right. He should get to know Bella a little better first. He said, "Tomorrow night, if you're free, I'd like to buy you a drink. We could go someplace else. Talk."

"I'd like that."

They set a time and shortly afterward, shouts of "Hey, Gabe," echoed in the café. Gabe stood up and went to meet his friends. "About time you guys got here." As usual, Jason had the traditional braid down his back while Wanbli wore a modern short hairstyle and designer eyewear. They drew Gabe into hugs and handshakes and backslaps.

He emerged from these greetings with a huge grin on his face.

"How long have you been here? When did your plane get in?"

"We landed a couple of hours ago. We told our taxi driver we couldn't wait to see our best friend, the most famous living Indian artist," Jason said, plainly trying to keep a serious face.

Gabe said dryly, "I'm sure he knew right where to take you then, didn't he?"

Wanbli gestured to the gallery. "Not bad for a rez kid from South Dakota. Who knew this would happen after you left Deadwood?"

"Not us." Jason cleared his throat. "We're kind of thirsty after that long flight."

Gabe raised his hand to signal Gerry. "Get that bottle out of my office and some glasses."

Turning back to his friends he said "It'll be like old times." He motioned to the seats around the small table.

Jason said, "I've got my drum with me."

"Maybe we can get a practice in while you're here," Gabe said. "Or better yet, would you like to do a demonstration? I think the customers would enjoy learning a bit about the Wild West. The only thing is, I can't promise chili and frybread as usual. That's not exactly English fare."

Gerry returned with a bottle of aged Scotch and three short glasses. All three men clinked their glasses together with a hearty "Cheers."

Wanbli held out his glass for another shot. "Let's get down to the important stuff. Now, Gabe, where are all these beautiful women you told us about?"

After sitting alone for an hour, Bella went to the ladies' toilet and cast a Disillusionment Charm. She conjured two long-stemmed, deep red roses. As she walked by Gabe's table, she quietly dropped a rose on his placemat. She left the café, trailing rose petals down the cobblestone walkway. _Let him wonder_.

Bella returned to the dank alley. Damn Yanks. Gabe didn't need any friends around. She was just getting to know him and enjoying herself immensely, and she sensed that these friends wouldn't hesitate to interfere in their blossoming relationship. She had to find out how long they'd be around before she took drastic action.

A few hours later, she appeared in the doorway of her family's sitting room still dressed in her Muggle western wear. The cowboy hat was hanging down her back but fastened around her neck by the chin strap. Her hair was a disordered mass of curls. At least her Cherry Tart lipstick was on straight.

"Am I late for the party?" She heard the slur in her voice. With a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other, she staggered to the right and forward and then one step to the left and back. Then she wobbled in place, trying to catch her balance.

Two gaping males caught her eye. "Hey, you blokes are kinda cute. Are you the Stranges?" Bella took a long puff on her cigar. "And . . . and don't you know His Highness the Royal Prince of Darkness . . . or something like that? Is he here?" She looked around, squinting at them through bloodshot eyes.

Cissy's mouth fell open. Unable to overcome her shock, her mother fainted. Her father moved quickly to catch her before she hit the floor.

The Lestrange brothers looked at each other with amused smirks.

"I guess you're not the first woman to call us strange—and I'm Roddy," said the taller, less pasty-faced brother. "May I help you to a seat, or better yet to your bed?"

Bella scowled. "Hey, you, I'm a lady from the Noble and Ancient House of Black. You can't invite yourself into my bedroom. What do you think I am?"

Cissy suddenly recovered her voice, talking fast. "It's OK. I'll get her upstairs. She's never been like this before. She hardly takes a drink. I don't know what happened. So we'll see you next time, all right?"

"Not if I see you first," Bella said. She laughed loudly as Cissy dragged her out of the room. "Goodnight, boys."

Roddy called after her, "Goodnight, Bellatrix. It was a pleasure to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Rosa

Chapter 5

A Black Brunch

Gabe faced his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He didn't look too bad considering he spent most of the night with Jason and Wanbli catching up. They'd be back at his door before too long. Gabe was treating his friends to lunch in the gallery. Jason agreed to give a drum exhibition that evening. Since it was only the three of them, Gabe would have to sit in. He hadn't drummed or sang in almost a year but could remember most of the songs. They weren't something he could easily forget. Even so, he listened to one of his recordings to refresh his memory. He figured that if he turned the music up loud enough he could still hear it and sing while he showered.

Gabe wished he could contact Bella to see if she'd like to join them, but he wasn't sure how. He'd like for her to meet his friends. Maybe she'd show up at the gallery later—she was there most nights.

With that cheerful thought, he turned the music up as loud as it would go and tested the water temperature in the shower. He stood beneath the spray, tapping his foot in time to the music as he led into the love song as if he were lead singer.

* * *

Bella woke with a raging hangover and reached for the potion Cissy left on her nightstand. As annoying as her sister was, she was very good at being a caregiver. Bella decided that one day Cissy would make a wonderful wife for some pure-blood. She'd be the perfect doting mother, putting her smothering skills to good use.

That wouldn't be Bella's fate. She'd burn in the Muggles' Hell before she'd take orders from some arrogant arse. Their parents would do well to peddle Cissy in their search for a fat vault and leave Bella alone.

She remembered her shenanigans from the night before and smirked when she thought about her family's reaction to her appearance in the sitting room. That would teach them to stop inviting her to tea. Her grin faded as she remembered what happened earlier in the evening. She sensed a competition coming on for Gabe's time. His friends could interfere in their relationship, and Bella was nowhere near finished playing with her artist.

Bella threw back the covers and prowled to the wardrobe to study her clothes. She decided on a cotton-knit black dress with tiny red roses sprinkled generously throughout. It had long fitted sleeves and a low-cut bodice. The full skirt swished flirtatiously around her calves. The dress was enough to tease but not expose. She chose red accessories and a rose-scented perfume. Oh yes, Gabe would be paying attention to her and not his friends that evening.

But first things first. Even Black royalty wasn't exempt from family constraints. Bella knew she'd have to pay for her drunken escapade. She couldn't expect her parents to look the other way, especially since there had been witnesses present.

With a huge sigh, she laid her clothes out on the bed and went to shower. She hoped Onyx, her house-elf, had bought more of her favorite rose-scented bath supplies. When she thought about it, Bella didn't think she asked for much, really. Just that the right things be in the right place at the time they were required. She knew that roses were a romantic, seductive scent, but she also knew that roses tended to calm nerves. That's what she needed, especially if she had to face her family and still keep Gabe a secret.

* * *

Bella was putting the finishing touches on her appearance when Onyx appeared in her room. "Master and Mistress waits for you." The tips of her little ears and nose were pink as if she had exerted herself in her hurry to get to the room.

"How is their mood?" Bella asked as she admired herself in front of her full-length mirror.

"Master frowns and Mistress looks sad," Onyx replied.

"And Miss Cissy?"

"Miss Cissy just waits."

"Tell them I am on my way," Bella said. _And not to get their_ _damn knickers in a knot_. She turned back to her wardrobe to add her most conservative black robes trimmed with ivory lace. She thought her parents would buy into the contrite role she decided to play if she looked as different as possible from the drunken Muggle she appeared last night. Being drunk was one thing, but dressing like a Muggle was entirely more serious. That was about as damnable as one could get in the Black family. Even Bella realized she had pushed things a little too far.

* * *

Bella paused briefly outside of the dining room door. She had to make this good. She didn't have to be announced since the scent of tea roses swirled around her as if she brought a small garden with her. As Bella made her grand entrance, practicing for the evening, Cissy looked up expectantly. Her mother gave a loud sniff. Her father was buried behind the _Daily Prophet_. He didn't even look up before saying, "Bellatrix, I want you to apo- "

"Yes, sir," Bella said. "It is my utmost desire to apologize for my abominable behavior last night. Please, Mother, Father, and dear Cissy, forgive me for the scene I made. I don't know what came over me." _But, I do know. It was a very_ _handsome Muggle and a bottle of Ogden's Finest_.

Bella stood demurely behind her chair until her mother said, "Sit down. I want to talk to you."

"Yes, ma'am." _Blah, blah, blah. Just get on with it!_

Her mother dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "Bellatrix, I have never been so mortified in my life. We'll be the talk of London and not in a good way." Her mother stopped only to take a breath. "Those Lestrange boys are from one of the best families. I've waited a long time for you to meet them, and you ruined the moment utterly."

Her mother proceeded to list all the ways Bella disgraced the family name. While she sat and endured the lecture, Bella decided to play a game with Cissy since they were both learning Legilimency. She fixed firmly in her mind a picture of Mother putting her wand into her mouth followed by her head exploding. She looked directly at Cissy so she could see the picture. Cissy's eyes widened followed by a slight frown.

"Bella, are you listening?"

She widened her eyes innocently. "Yes, ma'am. You were mortified by my behavior. I think I shocked even myself, ma'am."

"Your behavior was entirely unacceptable. And to see you in that horrible Muggle clothing. You might as well have walked in starkers."

Cissy gasped. "Mother! The idea."

"That's how I feel," Mother said petulantly.

Bella looked down at the table. "Yes, ma'am." _Maybe I'll walk in naked the next time._ She imagined walking model-like into the sitting room wearing nothing except a peacock-feathered hat and stilettos but didn't share the mental picture with Cissy, the little prude.

"Now that you've seen the error of your ways," Mother said, "I demand that you attend more teas so you can meet some acceptable young wizards. You're getting older, you know."

_No, not that. Definitely not that._ _They're all so pathetically pasty looking._ "Yes, ma'am." This time Bella pictured wrapping a rope around her neck with exaggerated motions and pulling upward on the rope as her head dropped forward.

"Enough of this talk!" her father said in a loud voice. "Let's get on to brunch so I can get back to work. I don't have all day for female hysterics. Bella, you will do what your mother asks."

"Yes, sir." _So that's what_ _work is—sitting in your home office; tossing back a few Firewhiskies; napping_. _I wonder if I should work_. _I like Firewhiskey. _Bella had to quickly stop the smirk that threatened her lips. She'd have to behome less often so Mother couldn't ask her anything.

* * *

That evening, Bella escaped from the house while her father was still "working" and Cissy was paging through _The Ultimate Wedding Planner_ _for the Glamorous Witch_. Her mother hadn't been seen since retiring after brunch.

Bella Apparated to one of the deserted alleys close to Angel's Crossing. She walked briskly to the gallery, knowing she looked the exact opposite of her demure appearance that morning. Merlin! She thought that ordeal was never going to be over with. She supposed she had gotten off lightly, considering.

As she walked in the door, she saw Gabe and his friends sitting around the table she had come to think of as "theirs." The dogs were in their usual places. Before she could decide whether to stroll up to the table or wait to be invited, Gabe waved her over.

"Bella, these are my friends, Jason and Wanbli. Guys, this is Bella. She's the one I was telling you about."

"Charmed," Bella drawled.

Gabe snagged a chair from a nearby table. "Have a seat. I need to talk to Gerry for a minute about tonight, but I'll be right back." He gave his friends a mock-stern look. "Don't scare her off, okay?"

_As if they could_. Bella sat and crossed her legs, returning the men's stares coolly. _Gods, take a damn photograph, why don't you_!

"So how long have you known our brother?" Jason asked, trying to break the silence.

"I wasn't aware you were related," Bella said tersely.

"_Mitakuye oyasin_," Jason replied. "We are all related."

Ignoring what she heard as sarcasm, Bella said, "We've known each other for a while. We met here in the gallery. I admire his work."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed.

Bella took the initiative. "How long are you blokes visiting?

"We're not sure," Wanbli said. "As long as it takes, I guess." He chuckled.

_Was he laughing at her?_

Bella clenched a hand as if clutching her wand. Suddenly, Wanbli erupted into high-pitched giggles. Jason looked at him like he'd suddenly grown antlers. "Where did that come from?"

Bella decided he was as annoying as his friend and cast another wandless spell. Jason started to hiccough.

Wanbli giggled.

Bella glanced down at the dogs. In their close-up venue, Jacob and Sampson looked back and forth between the two men as if they were watching a game of catch.

Having finished his conversation with Gerry, Gabe approached the table. "What's gotten into you two? This is quite a commotion."

Jason hiccoughed.

Wanbli giggled.

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems like some sort of spell." She used a counter charm. The odd noises stopped.

"Are you sure you'll be able to perform tonight?" Gabe asked his friends.

The two men looked at each other.

Wanbli said, "I think we're back to normal. I don't know what that was about. Must be the change in climate or something."

"Well, I guess if you call yourselves normal," Gabe said with a grin. He turned to Bella and asked, "Will you be able to join us in about an hour? We're going to put on an Indian drumming exhibition. You've probably never heard anything like it."

_Wanna bet_? "I'd love to." Bella said, "If that's all right with them." She motioned to the other two men. Jason gave a slight flinch as she indicated his direction. "But don't tell me that means we can't go out later as we planned?"

"We should have plenty of time for wine and dessert later."

Bella nodded. "Sounds great." Mentally, she took note_. One_ _for Bella. Zero for the Yanks. Round two coming up! _


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Rosa

Chapter 6

The Drum Lesson

When it was time for the drumming exhibition, Jason, the drum keeper, carried his drum in a large star blanket. The blanket was wrapped around the drum with the corners tied to make a handle. Several drum sticks hung casually out of his back denim pocket.

Jason set the blanket carefully down on the floor. Bella was struck by how gently the drum was treated. Gabe stepped closer and explained quietly that the drum was treated as living. It should never be left alone and was basically treated as one would treat a child—hence the gentle handling and swaddling blanket. Bella shivered, feeling his breath whisper close to her ear. Jason's "Brother, where should I set up?" ended the sensual moment.

Bella frowned and Gabe quickly suggested, "In the center. That way we can create a circle around the drum."

At Jason's nod, Gabe left Bella and moved to make space in the center of the gallery. Wanbli jumped in to help push the tables against the walls. Very carefully, Jason loosened the tied corners from around the drum and let the blanket fall to the floor. Bella gasped when she saw the eagle painted on the drum skin. She remembered Gabe had casually mentioned this particular project, but wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The large bald eagle dominated the painting. The eagle's incredible wingspan curved around the circular sides of the drum and almost met in the middle at the bottom. The feathers showed intricate detail, almost seeming to ruffle in the wind. Bella thought she could see life in the eagle's eyes and shook her head slightly, reminding herself that this was a Muggle painting. The wings encompassed, as if protecting, a sphere in the center of the drum that resembled earth. Something about the continents was different though. What she could see looked like a turtle centered in the ocean. She blinked and looked at the picture again. It was as if the eagle guarded everyone and not just a few. Bella recalled _Mitakuye oyasin_—we are all related. In that moment, it made more sense than her family's often touted _Toujours pur_. In a thoughtful mood, Bella walked over to the order counter.

Once there, she grabbed a glass of merlot and headed for one of her favorite tables in the back. From her vantage point, she studied the nighttime crowd.

While the drumming demonstration hadn't been advertised, there seemed to be twice as many people in the gallery that was usually full anyway. There were the often seen young professionals and many newcomers, all dressed in bright casual attire. Since most of the tables had been pushed to the sides of the room, a number of patrons chose to stand and mill about, carrying their drinks with them. Bella noticed that a number of women seemed entranced with Gabe and his Yank friends, although none of them spared the women a second glance.

She noticed Jason, after freeing the drum from its blanket cocoon, take a small amount of tobacco from a leather pouch he had in his pocket. He raised the tobacco to each of the four directions and then sprinkled it over the drum. Gabe grabbed a large seashell and a sage bundle from behind the counter. He put some of the sage into the shell and lit it, producing an interesting-smelling smoke that Bella wasn't familiar with. He took the shell to Jason and held it while Jason waved the smoke over himself, smudging and praying to _Tunkasila_, the Creator. Gabe then took the shell to Wanbli and held it while he did the same. Finally, Wanbli, held the shell so Gabe could smudge. Jason then took the shell and using his hand, waved the smoke over the drum to purify it.

The three men pulled their chairs close around. Jason handed out a drum stick each to Gabe and Wanbli. After a quick discussion of what to perform, Jason, as lead singer, started out on a high, almost falsetto, note singing the first line of a song, "_Lakota hoksila heyakeyape lo_." Gabe and Wanbli joined in by repeating the first line. Then, they all sang the second line, "_Lakol wicoh 'an_ _kin tewahila yelo_." By the time they moved into a third song, the crowd had organized itself in a circle around them.

Jason had extra drum sticks and offered them to people in the audience, inviting them to participate. Most patrons were reluctant at first to join in until Jason explained that he would teach them a simple song in Lakota. Even if they didn't want to sing, they could drum. At his gentle coaxing, four men from the crowd agreed to participate. They pulled chairs up to join the circle, half smiling in anticipation.

Gabe laughed quietly. He often teased his friend by calling him "professor" and "medicine man in training." Jason stood up and started teaching. He instructed everyone on the drum and its stories. He chose a simple song to teach that could be sung by anyone, regardless of language. It was performed in vocables, or untranslatable syllables, that were often used to extend a song or carry a tune.

Jason soon had everyone repeating the song back to him—"_we yo he ye he ye o-oi_." Gabe knew that with an experienced group of friends the drumming could get quite intense and competitive, especially if more than one group was involved. The song Jason chose to teach was performed at a slower pace and the "lyrics" were few and often repeated. The new participants joined in on the next two songs and did not appear eager to give their drumsticks up at the end of their experience.

* * *

When the drumming first started, Bella was struck by the air of excitement, or was it power, that surged through the gallery. She remembered that feeling of strength she got from listening and dancing to the drum in the alley behind Gabe's flat. As it continued, she gained an almost magical energy that went to her heart.

Before she knew it, she was tapping her foot to the beat and bobbing her head. It was as if she knew what her ancestors knew. Bella had always realized that she was a powerful witch. The propaganda touted by her family had truth in it; her pure magical blood influenced her skill. Somehow, this felt different. It wasn't the heavy Dark feeling she sensed at home but weightlessness, as if she could fly like a raptor if she wanted to. She decided to get closer to the drum, and Gabe.

As Bella picked up her half-empty glass of merlot and maneuvered through the crowd surrounding the men and drum, she noticed a tiny, porcelain-skinned woman with long blonde hair getting closer and closer to Gabe. There was no question of her destination. She planned to stand close behind him. _Oh no you don't, you little hussy! If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from him. _It took Bella a second to decide whether to use magic or Muggle means to take the blonde out. She went with both.

Bella moved closer to her prey and pretended to be pushed from behind. She dramatically bumped the slight woman in front of her. At the same time, she overturned her magically refilled wine glass down the woman's back. The delicate, white gauzy outfit and the back length of hair now sported a deep red stain.

Bella feigned contrition. "I'm so sorry. I was pushed, you see. I couldn't help it."

Now it was the blonde's turn to glare. "Don't bother apologizing. You've ruined my dress and now I have to leave."

Bella smirked. "At least your dress matches your face, doesn't it?" She smiled as the blonde stomped out the door. _I wonder if I can add this to my scorecard_. _What the hell—score two for Bella and zero for the rest of the world! _Taking full credit for the blonde's quick exit, Bella went back on the prowl and continued forward until she stood behind Gabe, slightly to his right.

Up close, the drumming was even louder and more impressive. Bella noticed that Jason was getting all of the attention. She decided she wanted to hear Gabe sing. Now.

Bella watched Jason from under hooded eyes. They were halfway through the eighth song, or about an hour into the exhibition, when she acted. Focusing all of her attention on Jason, she whispered, "_Expelliarmus_" and as Jason raised his drumstick to beat down, it flew backward out of his hand and across the room to hit some unsuspecting man on the top of his head. The man wasn't injured but did put his hand to his head and frowned in Jason's direction. A startled Jason opened his mouth as Bella quickly cast, "_Tussio_!" Jason was wracked with coughs so violent he was bent in two and in danger of falling off his chair. With one hand clutching his aching chest, he signaled to Gabe with the other to continue. The patrons, Gabe, Wanbli, and Bella watched with varying reactions as Jason stumbled to the counter to get a drink.

Gabe quickly recovered and drew everyone's attention back to the exhibition. He said, "I'd like to sing a couple of older songs I learned when I was home in the States. They're love songs, written almost a hundred years ago. I hope you enjoy them." He led into a solo while Wanbli joined him on the drum. "_Tokiyatan yahi so_. . . ."

The coughing subsided almost as soon as it started. Jason gulped down a glass of water and stood at the counter a few minutes longer, watching the crowd surrounding his two friends and the drum. He saw a small smirk tease Bella's lips, although her total attention seemed focused on Gabe. She didn't appear to be paying any attention to Jason. He walked back to join the others around the drum and gave Bella sideways glances. _Strange things happen to us when she's around. I'm sensing something odd about her and it isn't good!_

After Gabe finished his songs, Jason joined his friends for a final number. He and Wanbli then took exaggerated bows and thanked everyone for their reception. The drum was again safely ensconced in its blanket. Claiming they were exhausted, Jason and Wanbli bid all a pleasant night, grabbed a taxi, and went back to their hotel. Gabe, Gerry, and a few patrons put the tables back in place. After making sure Gerry had everything under control, Gabe and Bella also left for the night.

* * *

As promised earlier, Gabe took Bella out for drinks and dessert. He suggested a little wine/dessert bar that was three blocks south of the gallery. It was nothing more than a hole in the wall but had a fabulous reputation for homemade cheesecake. They slowly strolled down the streets, loosely holding hands. It was a warm September night. They looked in a number of shop windows discussing everything they saw from cookware—Bella was surprised to find out that Gabe loved to cook—to end of summer clothing sales to books and music. Bella learned that Gabe was a Clash and Sex Pistols fan and enjoyed reading translations of Russian novels. While she found the title Sex Pistols intriguing, she had no idea of who they or the Clash were, although she nodded enthusiastically in agreement. If she had to listen to Muggle music, she would. How bad could it be?

Once in the café, they shared a small amaretto cheesecake that had a chocolate/almond crust and drank a bottle of Chardonnay. While they ate, they discussed the drum exhibition.

Bella had enjoyed the lesson immensely and was annoyed to find out that women usually did not sit at the drum. She found that highly unfair.

"How long will your friends be in town?" she finally asked.

"Probably for a couple of weeks," Gabe answered. "They're here to help me with a ceremony."

"A ceremony?" Bella frowned.

"A Lakota ritual."

Bella sniffed. _Be secretive. I have secrets too_.

Gabe changed the subject. "Do you live close by?"

"Not too far. It's a quick trip."

"How do you usually get home?"

"Don't worry. I've been flying around London for years." She smirked.

"In the underground? Hey, that's not fair. I've told you where I live." He grinned.

"You don't have to know everything. A girl should have her secrets." She grinned back.

Gabe changed tactics. "I suppose we should head for home. Can I drop you off anywhere?"

"The station near your gallery would be fine."

Gabe could only roll his eyes in amusement and shake his head.

He paid the bill and they walked back down the street to the station. Gabe wanted to see her safely onto the train but she made him leave her at the outside steps. She stood on tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss before waving and running down the steps.

Muttering about "damn women and their secrets," Gabe made his way back through the crowd to his flat. Jacob and Sampson looked up when he walked through the door and then got up to follow him across the street to the park. Gabe suddenly realized that he still didn't have Bella's phone number or know how to reach her. He also realized that he liked her more and more and didn't know when he'd see her again. He wanted to paint her but hadn't asked yet. Right now, everything was in Bella's hands.


	7. Chapter 7:  A Ritual Journey

Bella Rosa

Chapter 7

A Ritual Journey

Gabe woke up smiling. He had some ideas for new paintings that involved Bella. She would be his muse with her dark, exotic beauty. Even though he hadn't painted many portraits he was sure he could paint Bella. It was time to get back to the work he loved. He had only to convince Bella, and he was prepared to use all of his charm to get her to pose.

He shook his head to get rid of the daydreams. Jason and Wanbli would be arriving soon. In the two weeks since they arrived from the States, his friends had spent half their time sightseeing and following their own interests. They knew that Gabe couldn't take a lot of time off to show them around since he had a business to run.

Gabe had just finished buttoning his shirt and was tying his hair back when he heard four distinct raps on the door followed by three more in quick succession: the "secret knock" he and Jason used when they were kids. Gabe rolled his eyes thinking they were getting a little old to have a secret knock. Before they could knock again, he yelled, "Come in. The door's open."

Jason came in first, grinning. "Did you know it was us?"

"I don't think I know anyone else that knocks in groups of seven. Of course I knew it was you."

His friends bent down and petted Jacob and Sampson, who had been monitoring the door.

Gabe asked, "Did you guys eat yet? I thought we'd have breakfast down in the café. Then we can figure out what we're going to do."

Jason and Wanbli glanced at each other, Wanbli raising his eyebrows questioningly. "Uh, Gabe, you do know what day it is, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. It's Saturday, September 23, 1978." Gabe made a big show of looking at his wall clock. "9:14 am." When Jason and Wanbli just stood there looking at him, he demanded, "What?"

Jason smiled patiently, "I guess we're gonna do this the hard way. We all know that it's been a year since Rain and the baby died. I know you haven't forgotten even though you're acting cheerful. We've been friends for too long. You can't fool me with the smiles and the 'I'm too busy attitude'."

Gabe winced. "Did it occur to you that those memories hurt? Of course I haven't forgotten. My family died. I think of them every day. I blame myself for letting her drive off like that. I was an irresponsible ass."

Jason gave him a sad smile. "That's why we're here. We came to help you with Wiping the Tears. It's time."

"I don't want to do the ceremony. You should've stayed in South Dakota and helped Rain's family. They like feeling sorry for themselves and all the ceremonies. I don't."

Wanbli gasped. "Gabe, you know that's not true. Rain's family is traditional. To say that they'd go through the ceremony for the attention is just disrespectful."

"He's upset," Jason said. He told Gabe, "You know damn well that Rain's got a big family and they'll do Wiping the Tears together. They're planning a Special at the annual _wacipi_ in October. You're here by yourself, trying to forget, but doing a crappy job of it."

Jason started to pace as if he were trying to argue a point to a classroom of freshman students at the tribal college. "This will help you honor their memories and say goodbye. Besides, it was hard for me to pull the money together for our tickets to come here. You know that tribal college professors don't make very much." Jason was playing the guilt card and doing it well. He knew Gabe didn't like to think of others going out of their way for him.

Gabe was quick to react as Jason expected him to. "Look, you're making me feel bad. I'll reimburse you for your tickets. Let's just go to breakfast and take in some sightseeing."

Jason tried wheedling a little more. "You're gonna make me look bad. You know I get points for leading ceremonies."

"You do not. You'll lose more points on your ethical scorecard for lying." Gabe exhaled sharply. "I suppose I won't get any rest until I do this for you. Well, come on. Let's get it over with. I'm supposed to see Bella later."

"We're not the ones wasting time, Gabe. We should be back in a few hours." Jason had his hand on the doorknob, obviously eager to go.

Gabe said, "Maybe we can invite Bella along. She might be interested in seeing a Lakota ritual. Last night—"

Jason cut him off. "I thought you said you didn't have a phone number or an address for her. I thought that was odd, but I'm sure I heard you say that. Does she even know about Rain and Autumn Rose? She shouldn't be there if she has no idea whatsoever about the deceased. How can she even begin to honor their memories?"

Gabe put up his hands in surrender. "OK, OK. Let's go. But first, let me tell Gerry I'll be gone for the day. He can be the boss and take care of the boys too. Do you have a plan for this ceremony?"

"Yup. Got everything covered. We just need you," Wanbli said mysteriously.

Wanbli proudly led Gabe to a car expertly parked on the street outside of Angel's Crossing. Gabe looked at his friend in amazement. "What are you doing? How did you learn to drive on the wrong side of the road? I've barely figured it out."

Wanbli chuckled. "I practiced. You know there are lots of country rez roads where there isn't much traffic."

Gabe nodded somberly, "Unfortunately, I'm well aware of lonely country roads and the lack of traffic."

Wanbli went on. "It's not that hard—just mind over matter. The rez cops didn't even blink. They're used to seeing strange things out in the country." Wanbli grinned. He knew his friends thought of him as quiet and not doing anything out of the ordinary. All three settled into the rental car and Wanbli took the wheel.

"Where are we going anyway?" Gabe asked. "We could've done this in my flat. We aren't required to say our goodbyes in a special location."

"That's where you're wrong, _kola_. For our best friendwe're doing this up right." Jason said from the back seat. "We're going to Stonehenge!"

"Stonehenge?" Gabe asked. "Isn't that a long drive?"

"Not at all," said Jason from his seat in the back. He put his hand on his drum which was wrapped in its blanket beside him on the seat. "Wanbli checked it all out. It's only about 85 miles. I don't remember what it is in British distance. Doesn't matter. It should take us about an hour and a half to get there."

Gabe's surprised gaze went to his friend in the driver's seat. "I don't even know you anymore. When did you get the idea to go to Stonehenge?"

Wanbli smiled. "You must know that Jason has an interest in comparative religions with his studies of being a holy man?" After Gabe nodded, he said, "I have an interest in all sorts of architecture, so this is the perfect time to visit a place where we could explore both our interests."

Gabe said thoughtfully, "I must admit, I've always wanted to see Stonehenge myself. Something about the mysteries of the past and all that. But can we just barge into a historic site and hold a ritual that involves lighting herbs and drumming?" _And me_ _crying loud manly tears?_ _How did I get myself into this?_

"Hey, brother, you forget where you are?" queried Jason, gently punching Gabe's right arm. He leaned forward and placed both arms on the backs of the seats in front of him. "This is where it all gets interesting. From what I can tell, some group called English Heritage sets all the rules around Stonehenge. They usually don't let people in and up close to the stone towers. Something about pollution slowly destroying the rock. They are pretty old. I think they date back around four thousand years. I guess they're afraid of someone climbing on them too. They're over 24 feet tall. I might be tempted to climb to the top, just like we do at Bear Butte back home." He grinned.

"What are you, an encyclopedia?" Gabe asked in a dry tone. "So, what are we doing? Wiping the Tears in the parking lot? That sounds like a real meaningful experience. I can hardly wait." He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Gabe," said Wanbli. "Give Jason a chance to explain. He's got something really good planned for you. You'll never forget it."

"That's all I need. Remembering the death of my family forever." Gabe gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alright. Continue."

Jason patiently went on with his explanation. "English Heritage does allow ritual use of Stonehenge during the autumnal equinox. Guess what today is?"

Still in a sarcastic mood, Gabe raised his right hand and shook it slightly, as if he were an eager student in class. "Let me guess, Professor. Is it the, uh, I don't know, maybe the autumnal equinox?" he said as if he were a very slow student.

Wanbli shook his head. "I don't know why we put up with you, dumb ass." He said. "Here we are trying to do something nice for you and all you can do is com—"

"OK, I'm sorry. I'll listen," Gabe replied.

Once again, Jason picked up where he left off. "I contacted English Heritage and explained that I wanted to conduct a Lakota ritual for a good friend that was designed to release the spirits of the dead and heal the grieving parties—that there would only be three of us and the ceremony would involve burning some sage in a container and some drumming and singing." Jason stopped to catch his breath and then went on. "I emphasized that Stonehenge would be the perfect place for this ritual and that we in no way would be disrespectful to the monument. I was kind of surprised, but very pleased that they approved my request."

Wanbli took up the story. "Some say that Stonehenge is a place of healing. Some say it's the 'domain of the dead.' I guess the River Avon is close by and that the deceased journeyed along the Avon to reach Stonehenge. This journey was part of a ritual passage from life to death. Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, the descendants would gather within the rocks to celebrate their ancestors and the recently deceased—kind of like when we go to cemeteries where our ancestors are buried on the Feast of Corpus Christi and eat and share food."

"We can only use it for a short time," Jason said, "like an hour. And, we have a specific time to be there. Not the best conditions, but it's so appropriate that we'll make it work. I thought we'd get ceremonial water from the Avon. Not the water you drink, of course," he hastened to add.

_I would hope not. I hope it doesn't smell bad either_ _in case it gets splashed all over the place_. Gabe wouldn't ruin their excitement by making further comments.

Wanbli added one last bit of information. "Some even say that Merlin the Sorcerer built Stonehenge as a burial ground. Uther Pendragon and important members of King Arthur's Court are rumored to lie within its boundaries. Of course, that's if you believe in fairy tales," he turned slightly to wink at his passengers. Gabe and Jason chuckled in response. _Some of the_ _religious theories could be true, but magic? Truly the myths of a tribe of storytellers, _Jason thought.

Once the three friends reached the ancient circle of giant stones, they were all silent as they felt the power of generations. They gazed respectfully up at the massive sandstone and Welsh bluestone structures. Suddenly, Gabe felt that this was right and good. He wanted to say his goodbyes to his partner and daughter.

Jason and Wanbli nodded at each other and smiled. Jason grabbed the drum by its blanket handle and both friends followed Gabe into the center of Stonehenge.

**A/N: Kola = Friend (used among men only); Wacipi = Pow wow; Wanbli is a common Lakota name that means Eagle.**

**My humble thanks to my awesome friend and beta, Kerichi. There are some things only your beta can teach you. This story would be nothing without her.**

**To Bridgett Howe and Lola Blaine, Wopila tanka (Thank you). This story would be meaningless without your input, support, and patience.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe walked into the center of the towering stones. It wasn't often that he stared up at anything with his mouth hanging open. He came to his senses when he stumbled over a depression in the uneven ground. He shook his head and looked around, hoping his friends hadn't seen him clumsily tripping through the ancient monument. Jason and Wanbli appeared not to notice as they found a spot and put their belongings on the ground, along with the container of water from the River Avon they collected on the drive up.

"I suppose we have to go 'native' and sit on the ground since you didn't bring anything to sit on," Gabe wryly complained.

"Hey _kola_, we have nothing but your comfort in mind. We could've done this during the winter solstice in December," Jason teased. "Yet, we came here on a warm autumn day."

"Oh, alright. Don't mind me at all. I'm just along for the ride." Gabe took a seat near the drum. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He studied the sky. _It's a beautiful day. That robin's egg sky reminds me of summer in South Dakota_. _I might as well enjoy this as much as someone can enjoy a grieving ceremony._

Having put everything down, Jason took his drum out of its blanket. The actual ceremony wouldn't take very long, but he knew it would do Gabe a world of good. That was the purpose of Wiping the Tears. Gabe would let go of his grief and become whole again. He would rejoin the 'circle of life.'

Wanbli pulled a star blanket out of his duffle bag. He folded it in half and wrapped it around Gabe's shoulders. Gabe pulled it close. Even though it was a warm day, he gave an involuntary shiver, thinking of what happened the year before. He'd do this ceremony so everybody would be happy. Then he'd go on with his life. He purposefully focused his thoughts on seeing Bella that evening. Otherwise, he'd start crying and he was tired of it all.

Jason removed his beaded pouch that held the customary tobacco. He took a pinch in his fingers and turned to each of the four directions, praying to _Tunkasila,_ the Creator, before letting the tobacco fly in the breeze. He put sage in a small pottery bowl and lit it, again praying and purifying his drum. Jason held the bowl out to Wanbli to smudge, and Wanbli held it in turn for Jason. As an added ritual, Jason put the river water in a large seashell and purified it. The water was sprinkled in a circle around the drum, Gabe, and the ceremonial area, combining the Lakota ritual and a Druid legend.

When the area was prepared, Jason focused on Wiping the Tears. Wanbli offered water to Gabe. He had brought the water from home, bottled from one of the springs in the western part of the state. Water symbolized the necessity of water for life and for cleansing the remnants of grief away. It also replenished the mourning person since he had shed so many tears over his loss.

Once Gabe had drunk some water, Jason took out a beaded comb. Gabe undid the tie holding his hair and Jason combed it, spreading it over the outside of the blanket. It had grown long again after being cut as a part of grieving following the accident. Combing it also signified that Gabe was ready to get back to his life. He had symbolically 'let himself go' during the mourning period, not taking care of his appearance.

Jason offered tobacco out of his pouch and Gabe prayed to the four directions, before letting it blow away in the wind.

Gabe resumed his seat on the ground and wrapped up in the quilt. He sat up straight, turned his face to the sky, and closed his eyes. Jason smudged Gabe from head to foot, starting with his eyes to acknowledge all of the tears Gabe had shed since his partner and infant daughter had journeyed on. As Jason prayed, he assured Gabe that Rain and Autumn Rose were with him, watching, as part of the blanket of stars in the sky.

The three men then took positions around the drum. Jason handed out drum sticks and sang a song he had composed especially for his best friend. It commemorated Gabe's love for his partner and daughter and his feelings of loss. They sang three more songs. The ceremony was ended by the friends shaking hands.

Some onlookers had gathered outside of the stone perimeter, openly staring at the men involved in a curious ceremony none of them had ever seen. The friends politely ignored those watching and packed their belongings in the car. Gabe didn't want to admit it, but he felt at peace. He was ready to look forward.

Jason was lost in thought. He knew the ceremony was necessary for Gabe to rejoin his circle; he could now publicly carry on with his life, as his grieving was behind him. Moving forward also meant that Gabe could officially date Bella, someone Jason wasn't ashamed to outright admit he didn't like at all.

.

Fifteen minutes later, when they drove into Salisbury, Jason said, "OK, Wanbli. Where exactly is this pub you heard about? Ceremonies make me hungry."

"It's at 1 New Street. It's supposed to be close to that cathedral I wanted to see. Look for a big church-like building. That should be fairly noticeable," Wanbli replied as he drove slowly down the old-fashioned cobblestone street.

"Wow! These streets are really narrow," Gabe said. He pointed. "Over there. There's a huge church. Go left. Go left."

"Geez, calm down, Gabe. Don't make me nervous when I'm driving," Wanbli said loudly.

"Sorry. I'm getting hungry too." Gabe replied.

"Well, here's New Street and the Wig and Quill," Wanbli said in a satisfied tone. "Let's eat first. Then we can take a quick look at the Salisbury Cathedral. I've done so much reading about it that I feel I've seen it already. I'd like to get a few pictures and then we can get back to London. I know we don't have a lot of time left and we do need to eat." Wanbli parked the car.

They made their way into the Wig and Quill, a 15th Century tavern, built as two cottages for servants from the nearby Salisbury Cathedral to live in. The friends walked through the main bar in the middle of the establishment. The bar was arranged around a huge fireplace that served as the building's centerpiece.

"Inside or outside?" Jason asked.

"It's such a nice day so let's head for the beer garden," Gabe said. "I hope they have hot pastrami on rye. That's always been my favorite."

"City boy," Jason teased. "I could go for a big buffalo burger right now."

"Small chance of getting that here," Wanbli said. "Better luck with pastrami."

In a short time all three men were set up with hot pastrami sandwiches on rye with mustard and pints of dark beer.

Gabe looked at his friends. "I want you guys to know that what you did really means a lot to me. You were right about Wiping the Tears. I had to do it, even though it hurt to bring back all of those memories."

"We had to do it for our best friend," Jason replied. "Eventually, the pain becomes softer and you'll mostly remember the good times."

"And, that won't be hard to do since it's Rain," Wanbli added loyally. "Do you remember that time at the Prairie Chicken?"

"Are you talking about the famous Prairie Chicken Gentlemen's Club and RV Park on the central plains of South Dakota?" Jason spoke with an affected accent that was commonly heard at home.

Gabe laughed aloud. "Surely you're talking about my one and only visit there, right?"

Wanbli went on with the story. "There was Gabe, checking out the only Gentlemen's Club for miles around. He couldn't believe it was called the Prairie Chicken. We were with him, remember Jason?" At Jason's nod, Wanbli continued. "Rain saw his pick-up there and stopped to see what he was doing. As if she didn't know. She went in and asked him to leave with her." Wanbli paused. "When he said he'd be along later, she jumped up on the stage and started dancing with the, uh . . . stripper who was already up there. It wasn't until Rain started taking her clothes off that poor Gabe jumped up, spilled his drink, and grabbed her off the stage." By this time Wanbli was laughing so hard he almost couldn't finish the story. "I thought there was going to be a riot when he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the door. Those guys were really getting into her dancing. She had such precision!" They all shook their heads at the remembered scene.

It was Jason's turn to relate a story in Rain's memory. "She was stubborn too. Always went after what she wanted." He took a drink. "She was so proud of Gabe's work. That was before you had made a name for yourself, Gabe." He glanced over at his friend. "I remember the time she wanted your work—that of an unknown artist and not even from our reservation—to be the only art featured in the tribal hall." Jason stopped for a moment. "When the tribal council president tried to avoid her, she sat outside his office all day, camping out, until he'd listen to her. People came and went all day in that office. I thought they were gonna call the tribal cops to haul her away. They've done that before you know?" He looked around for emphasis. "Finally, at 8:00 that evening, he called an emergency council meeting to vote on a resolution that your work be the only artwork featured in tribal hall. They had to, just so Rain would leave and the prez could go home for the night. He didn't want to walk past Rain to get out of the building. He knew she wouldn't let him pass."

Once again, they all laughed.

Jason became serious. "I'll bet they're glad they voted in your favor. That artwork is worth a lot of money now."

Gabe sighed deeply and gave a slow smile. "My turn," he said. "One of my favorite memories happened shortly after I moved to South Dakota. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Gabe chuckled. "She took me rattlesnake hunting. In the first place I'd never seen a rattlesnake. You don't see them slithering down the streets in LA. My artist's mind conjured a picture of a snake holding a baby rattle." His friends knew what was coming. They were already holding their stomachs in anticipation of hard laughter. "Secondly, why would anyone hunt a rattlesnake? It didn't make any sense to me." Gabe took a long drink and wiped his mouth before continuing. "She drove my brand new pick-up across the prairie. There wasn't even a road. I was supposed to hang out of the back with her shotgun, looking for snakes. I didn't want to tell her I didn't know what I was looking for and I didn't have much experience with a shotgun. Since I didn't have any luck and hadn't fired any shots, we traded places. I think she got ten that day. It didn't get any better when she told me what she was going to do with them. "

The other two asked the question in unison, "So, Gabe, what did she do with them?"

Gabe grimaced as he always did at this point in the story. "She skinned them so she could sell the skins and cut up the meat to use in stir-fry. I was so grossed out I told her I was a vegetarian. I couldn't eat meat for a long time after that. Snakes are just creepy to me. Do you know that after they're dead and you cut them up, they still move?"

Jason and Wanbli had heard this story many times but they still laughed whenever they heard it—usually Gabe did the telling. The other patrons in the beer garden glanced at the three men and smiled at the good time they seemed to be having.

Gabe looked around at his friends once again. "Thanks guys. I really needed that. As much fun as this is, we should probably check out that cathedral Wanbli wanted to see. Then I need to get back to work, and your plane leaves early tomorrow morning."

Jason gave a contented sigh. "Yeah, it's back to work for us too. This has been a memorable trip. It'll stay on my mind for a long time."

_Mine too_. Gabe could now date Bella with a clear conscience, and he couldn't wait to see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early evening when Bella walked into Angel's Crossing. She looked around the gallery as she sauntered up to the counter. Neither Gabe nor his friends were anywhere to be seen, although she caught a glimpse of Jacob and Sampson lying near the office door in back. Each dog thumped its tail twice on the floor when he saw Bella. Then they put their huge heads back down on their paws, watching.

Gerry snapped to attention as Bella approached the counter. "Hullo there, Miss. Are you wanting your usual?" Gerry asked as he reached for the merlot.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'usual'." Bella scowled at the barman. "But I will have a cabernet." She put an index finger to her chin as if considering her options. "Yes, that's what I'll have. A cabernet. Preferably from the Chateau d'Armailhac." She watched with contemptuous amusement as Gerry fumbled through the wine collection looking for what she wanted.

Gerry found the bottle and filled a large wine glass. "Are you here to see the boss?"

Bella took a sip of her wine. "Not that it's any of your concern, but Gabe asked me to meet him here this evening. I'm sure he'll make himself available shortly. He's very punctual."

Gerry shrugged. "Boss hasn't been here since this morning. He drove off with those two Yank friends of his, left the boys back there and me in charge. I don't know where he went or when he'll be back."

Bella held out her glass to be topped off. "I think your boss will be back soon. I'll just wait over here." Bella casually strolled to "her" table, sat down, and put her feet up on the other chair.

.

Jacob and Sampson had moved from their places by the door and sat with Bella, waiting for their master. She was on her second glass and sat with her feet up, watching the other patrons come and go.

The three friends walked into the gallery, still laughing from their storytelling and looking relaxed. Bella was disappointed to see Jason and Wanbli with Gabe, but pasted a smile on her face when Gabe saw her and immediately headed over to her table. She put her feet down so Gabe could take the other chair. Wanbli and Jason grabbed chairs from another table, so they could all sit together, much to Bella's chagrin.

Gabe started talking excitedly about their trip to Stonehenge, with Jason and Wanbli throwing in a few details. Bella smiled at Gabe_. If I had known he wanted to go to Stonehenge that bad, I would've Apparated to the highest point and showed him the view. Now that would've been something to talk about._

When Gabe had finished with the sightseeing highlights of his trip, he stood up and stretched lazily. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to run upstairs and change my clothes. I'll be right back. You kids try to get along," Gabe said as he gave Bella a wink, and walked off.

Bella looked at the wall clock. "So, you all just decided to go sightseeing today?" she asked.

"Oh, no. We also went through a traditional ceremony. That's the main reason we're here." Jason explained, while not explaining at all.

"Really?" Bella drawled.

"Surely Gabe's told you about Rain and Autumn Rose?" Jason asked smugly. "No?" He pretended shock.

Bella forced a pleasant yet superior look on her face. "We usually discuss things of interest to both of us. I'm sure if he thought those people were that important, he would've mentioned them."

Jason shrugged. "I'm sure you're right, although, I'm surprised he's even dating now. A relationship as close as he had with Rain can't be broken, even by death."

Bella struggled not to break the delicate wine glass she was squeezing in her fist.

Wanbli frowned slightly at his friend. He, at least, kept his mouth shut and didn't try to antagonize her. He noticed her looking at him and said, "We should say our goodbyes and get back to our hotel. We still have to pack tonight and get up early for our flight. We'll wait for Gabe to come back and then we really have to go."

Bella perked up. _Finally. I thought I'd never hear them say that_!

.

After many hugs, eye wiping, and finally handshakes, Gabe and everyone else in the gallery waved goodbye to Jason and Wanbli. The two men had become a common and popular sight with the usual patrons. Bella tried not to look too happy. Eventually, Gabe and Bella went up to his flat to have a glass of wine before saying their good nights.

.

Gabe locked the door. No matter what Bella said tonight, he was walking her to the tube station. Independence was one thing, stupidity was another. After today he couldn't help but remember the last time he waved goodbye to a woman and let her leave for the night. He turned back to Bella.

Her hands were clenched. Her eyes blazed.

He asked, "What's wr—"

His words were cut short by the quick flickering of lights off and on, off and on.

Bella demanded in a low voice, "Who the bloody hell are Rain and Autumn Rose?"

Gabe was stunned. "How?" "Who?"

"Never mind that. Just answer the damn question."

"Bella. Please. You don't want to know right now. It's not important. You'll be angry with yourself for acting like this," Gabe pleaded.

Bella was unmoved. "I'm never angry with myself and it is important. I do want to know right now."

Gabe gave a deep, weary sigh. "OK. OK. Sit down. I'll pour us each a glass of merlot to start with. Trust me, you don't want to go down this path. But if you insist . . . ."

.

"I'm going to pray first." Gabe said as he reached for his sage bundle and the large seashell. "If you'd like, I'll smudge you down also. I want you to listen carefully. I will not talk about this again. The purpose of the ceremony I went to today is to leave that part of my life and move on."

Once that was finished, Gabe put the sage and shell back on his cabinet and sat down in the soft squishy chair across from Bella's.

"As you know I didn't grow up in South Dakota," he began. "I moved there when I was 22."

"I taught some art courses at the local tribal college. Most of the time I spent in one of Mom's sheds—she lived in the foothills of Paha Sapa, the Black Hills. It was the perfect place to paint. I made friends with Jason and Wanbli from my visits there. In a way we grew up together." Gabe smiled as he remembered happy times.

"After a few months, I noticed that a student kept running into me. She'd stop and ask questions after class or I'd see her out and about. I didn't think much of it until one evening she asked me to join her for a beer at the local casino. She said she wanted to talk about art. I joined her and we sat there for several hours, talking. That was Rain." Gabe paused to sip his drink.

"We started seeing each other more often and life went on—nothing exciting. We ate together, went shopping together, you know, all the things a couple does if they're dating. I did things with her family and she did things with my Mom and me. I had a room in Mom's house but I also had my own little house that I rented. I felt I was a little too old to be living with my mother—you know what I mean, I'm sure."

Bella gave a rueful nod.

"Time kind of ran away," Gabe said. "Before we realized it, it was six years later. Rain and I more or less lived together. We didn't talk about marriage. We were comfortable with things the way they were. And then Rain came home on Valentine's Day, two years ago, and said she was pregnant." Gabe became flustered and took a drink. "This is really awkward, telling you all of this."

Bella gave a tight smile, and said, "Don't worry. I'm not uncomfortable in the least." She crossed her legs and sat back, listening again.

Gabe said, "Our baby was due around the first day of autumn. As the summer went on, Rain's Grandma predicted a girl so we thought up girl's names. If predictions were correct, we'd be welcoming Autumn Rose. Not a real inventive name, but we liked it."

"Around the beginning of September, Rain went in for one of her usual appointments. She'd been feeling more tired than usual but she thought that was because the baby was coming soon. Her doctor ran a few tests and suspected that a brain tumor was behind all the exhaustion. That sounds scarier than it really was. There was nothing to indicate that it was malignant or anything and we would deal with it once the baby was born. We went on doing what we'd been doing. A couple of weeks later, Rain decided to drive over to her mother's for the night." Gabe shook his head.

"I didn't realize that she hadn't told her mother she was coming. It was a last minute decision, I guess. I knew I should have driven her there—it was only 8 miles away. It wouldn't have taken me long. But, Rain insisted she'd be fine."

"What happened?" Bella asked after a long pause.

"Rain either passed out or fell asleep at the wheel," Gabe said. "Her car left the road . . . she didn't have her seatbelt on . . . . " Another pause. "I thought she was at her mother's and her mother thought she was with me. Early the next morning a local rancher was driving out to check on his cattle. He could see the car turned over from the road. He raced back to his house and called an ambulance."

Gabe took a deep breath and went on. "We all met at the hospital. The doctors removed the baby surgically but Autumn Rose was gone. They let me hold her for a couple of minutes. I wish we had taken a picture. All I have are memories." _A little girl that looked like a rosebud_ _with beautiful rosy skin and tufts of black hair. T_ears coursed down his cheeks.

"Rain died too?"

Bella had moved behind him and now rubbed his shoulders. He reached up to take her hands in his and drew her around to sit on his lap. "Yes. That's why Jason and Wanbli came to visit. They wanted to help me with a traditional grieving ceremony. It's time for me to stop grieving and to move on with my life. You see, don't you, that there's nothing to worry about. I moved here to get away from memories, but I'm not running away from anyone or anything. I've always wanted to see Europe, and when I had the opportunity I used it. I'm so happy I did. I'm the one who really gets a second chance—with you." He drew Bella down for a kiss.

"I want to hold you," he said. "Just hold you."

Bella didn't let men cling to her, but this was different. Lying on the bed with her arms around Gabe was staking her claim. Within a few minutes, she felt him totally relax and fall asleep.

.

A couple of hours later, Bella decided to leave. She gently moved his arms and kissed him on the lips. He smiled in his sleep.

_Hmm, I could get used to this._

Bella got up and slipped on her shoes. After a last, possessive glance at Gabe, she Apparated.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of hours later, Bella decided to leave. She gently moved his arms and kissed him on the lips. He smiled in his sleep.

_Hmm, I could get used to this._

Bella got up and slipped on her shoes. After a last, possessive glance at Gabe, she Apparated.

.

"G'night," Gabe mumbled. He rolled over. _Hmm, that was nice. Rain, is that you? Still stealing the blankets, aren't you? He chuckled. C'mere. I'll keep you warm._

"_I know, my angel. I'm here." Rain's voice entered his head._

_He felt warm. He was on his black stallion, Storm, riding across the plains. The sky was a robin's egg blue that made people want to stay there forever. The August sun was bright and hot and the prairie grasses were tall and blowing like a golden ocean. He glanced to the left as he heard tinkling laughter._

_Rain was astride her Paint Horse, Rosie. "Hey, Archangel, let's race to the river." She took off like the wind, Gabe fast behind her._

"_Geez, girl, you can't just take off while announcing a race. That's cheating." Gabe was close behind her._

_Again, the tinkling laughter. "Well, I just did and I won." Rain jumped off Rosie and the horse walked into the water and started drinking. Storm followed._

_Gabe and Rain sat on the river bank under the small copse of trees. _

"_Gabe, you know I'm a dream, right?" Rain asked._

_He felt a slight pang. "Yeah, but I'm still happy to see you. I've missed you so much. Did you see your ceremony?"_

"_I watched it and I loved it. Low-keyed and spectacular all at once. That Jason can sure do a ceremony, can't he? Who else would've thought of Stonehenge?"_

"_I sure didn't. His plans were a total surprise." Gabe paused. "Are you bored up there hanging out with the angels, or is there a reason you're in my dream?" _

"_I couldn't turn down a chance to talk to you." She smiled. "You'll do good things for a lot of people and your name will be remembered in many realms. I'll be guiding and protecting you." She stood up and clicked her tongue to summon Rosie. As she swung up onto the horse, she said, "Remember, what's important is to try, not whether you succeed or fail." _

_Gabe stood and watched as she rode across a shallow point in the river and kept going west. She didn't look back._

Gabe rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. They were dry. It was the first time he'd dreamed of Rain and not cried. He fell back to sleep smiling.

.

Bella Apparated directly into her room. It was late and the rest of the Noble and Ancient House of Black were probably asleep but she didn't want to take any chances. Mother could be entertaining members of her Dark History Club or whoever they were. Now the Dark Lord would be someone to talk to, but she didn't sense his powerful magic. The less she saw of her family and their more pathetic cronies the better off she was. She still remembered "Please call me Roddy" LeStrange and the slimy feel of his pasty hand touching hers. He reminded her of a used broom salesman. Thank Merlin she was drunk that night. There was some usefulness to drinking, after all. It blocked some of the unpleasantness. Speaking of which, she called Onyx.

"I want a bottle of my favorite merlot and a goblet," she ordered the small elf. "NOW!"

In the seconds it took Onyx to follow orders, Bella changed into a black silk, Asian-style wrapper covered with large red roses. She settled into her bed and waited for her nightcap. Onyx appeared with a snap. The bottle was open and at the best serving temperature. Onyx presented it on a silver tray that held a rounded crystal goblet.

Bella was brusque. "Now leave me so I can enjoy my drink in peace." Onyx slipped the tray onto Bella's nightstand and immediately vanished from the room.

Bella gulped her first glass too fast to enjoy its mellow taste. She wanted numbness quickly. _Merlin, I'm tired. At least that woman_ _and her brat are gone. Muggles don't come back as troublesome ghosts, do they?_ _I think for Mugges_ _death is the end._ _I hope so._

She put the empty goblet on her nightstand. Using her wand, she directed a bit more into the glass. That drowsy feeling she was waiting for closed in. Before she could take another drink, her eyes closed.

_Bella found herself standing on a riverside bluff. She giggled to herself. This could pass as a new location for Azkaban. There's no one here. And, it's hideously windy, she observed as her hair blew into a tangled mess, totally covering her face. "All right. The joke's over. Where am I? Where's my wand?" she yelled to anyone listening._

_In the distance, someone rode toward her on a white horse with large black splotches. As the rider drew closer, Bella saw it was a dark-skinned woman with black hair hanging down to her waist. She looked unaffected by the hellishly hot wind as her hair swung back and forth with the motion of the horse. _

"_Who are you? Where are we?" Bella tried to appear unaffected by her strange surroundings. _

"_You're in God's country," the woman replied, in a definitely non-British accent. "And I'm Rain." _

"_Muggles don't have ghosts," Bella asserted as if trying to convince herself._

"_Are you sure about that?" Rain laughed condescendingly. "You think you know everything, don't you? "_

"_You don't know anything about me, but I know you're dead." Bella was growing impatient with the cheeky ghost or whatever it was. She was hot, thirsty, and feeling grimy. She wanted to leave this Merlin-forsaken place and was most uncomfortable that Rain was sitting high above her on the horse. _

_Rain looked down at Bella and said as if she hadn't been interrupted, "There are many mysteries to unravel. You are playing a dangerous game and you've chosen the wrong person to play with."_

"_If you're talking about Gabe, he's mine now. You're envious because you mean nothing to the living. You can't tell me anything I don't already know," Bella said with a sneer. _

"_That's where you're wrong. You have lessons left. You would do well to give up your selfish fascination with Darkness. If you continue on this path, you won't recover. I don't believe you deserve Gabe but, unfortunately, I don't have the final say." _

"_You're not even making sense!" Bella was indignant. "I want out of here. I've had enough of you." _

"_Very well. But, keep in mind that Gabe is protected by powers so strong that you are like a puny insect in comparison. You'd best watch what you do. I'm not the only one who knows what you are." Rain clucked her tongue at her horse, turned, and rode quickly away._

"_Hag," Bella shouted at the retreating figure, once she knew Rain was out of earshot. "I'm not the only one who knows what you are." Bella screwed up her face and mimicked Rain. "I don't need her or her rubbish warning."_

Bella rolled over and adjusted her sleep mask. _Muggles can't be ghosts_, she insisted to herself.

_._

Across London, Gabe woke wondering what was real and what wasn't. He fell asleep next to a warm body and he remembered being kissed. He had memories of Rain, too, but he was sure that was a dream. He hoped he hadn't appeared weak to Bella, with his tears. But that was over now. He checked the time. Jason and Wanbli would be airborne. It was good to see them again, but now he had time with Bella to look forward. With that thought, he got out of bed. This wasn't a day to waste. He had to set up some sessions for Bella to pose. Oh, why pretend? He grinned. He just wanted her close by.

.

A loud squeal broke the silence. "Bella, you're here!" The door to her room banged against the wall.

Bella jumped awake at the sudden noise and grabbed her wand. She lifted one side of her sleep masque and growled, "What is wrong with you? Is it even morning yet?"

"It's lunchtime," Cissy said self-righteously. "If you weren't gone half the night, you might be more sociable with decent people."

Bella glared at Cissy. "Well, blah, blah, blah. You don't know what you're talking about, Baby Sis." She sat up in bed. "What precisely is so important that you burst in here like an unladylike banshee?"

Cissy smirked. "I'm just happy to see you. I see you so rarely these days that I'm starting to think you have a big secret. A hidden lover, perhaps?"

"Don't be a fool. I haven't found anyone worth my time. So don't start spreading ridiculous rumors."

"What I have to say is not a rumor," Cissy said.

"Oh, for the sake of Merlin. At least order some tea if I must listen to you blather about your private matters." Bella pulled off the sleep masque and threw it on the table.

.

A few minutes later, Onyx popped in with tea and toast for the sisters. Bella loved her morning tea. She poured a cup and savored several sips before she allowed Cissy to talk.

"This had better be good," Bella said. "Explain to me why you so rudely woke me up. "

"You remember Lucius Malfoy, don't you?" Cissy gazed at Bella, her eyes sparkling.

"Who could forget Lucius, with his perfect flair for drama. What about him?"

"He's visited a lot and taken me to tea," Cissy explained. "Mother and Father invited him to dinner next week. I can't wait. It's supposed to be a small party."

"Do have fun with that," Bella said. "Are any of your other little friends invited?"

Cissy looked slightly deflated. "Stop being an arse. I want you there too. If you can't find a date, I'm sure I can find someone to escort you. How about one of the LeS—"

"Oh, puleeze, Cissy. You're the arse if you think I need help finding an escort," Bella snarled. "I won't be at your silly dinner. And now, get out of my room. I have a busy schedule." Bella flounced off her bed and into the loo. She slammed the door so hard that the picture frames rattled. The people in the portraits ran for cover.

.

It was dusk when Bella walked down the busy street toward Angel's Crossing. Even though it was autumn, the weather was warm and street performers still populated the doorways of the different shops that had closed for the day. Bella paused briefly to watch a string quartet playing Mozart. In one of the smaller areas, a mime performed with his painted face appearing an eerie white against the dark background. In the doorway closest to the gallery, a young father played a guitar while his small daughter sat cross-legged on the tiled entryway, weaving a wreath out of daisies. Bella wondered how such entertainment would fare in Diagon Alley.

Gabe saw Bella immediately when she walked in the door. He was discussing an early morning delivery and the next day's lunch menu. For once, that annoying git, Gerry, wasn't behind the counter, although Bella didn't like the young woman who was now back there either. She was hanging on Gabe's every word. Bella blew a kiss at Gabe and headed for her favorite table.

His discussion finished, Gabe quietly walked up behind Bella. "You look like you're in a thoughtful mood tonight," he said. "A rose for your thoughts." Gabe pulled a long-stemmed rose from behind his back and gave it to Bella with a flourish.

"It's nothing important. I had a maddening discussion with my sister. She seems to think I have nothing to do but attend her little social events, in which I have absolutely no interest."

"I'd love to escort you and meet your family." Gabe said.

"My family is very unpleasant. They're a bit old-fashioned and I don't think you'd like them."

"Give me a chance to decide that," Gabe said. "I clean up real nice and I can be charming. Besides, I'm an artist. We're supposed to be weird."

"I'm serious Gabe. They're the people I'd introduce to you if I wanted to scare you away. I'm not planning on going. End of discussion."

"You're not embarrassed that I'm a Yank, are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm trying to save you an evening of torture." _Literally._ Bella smiled. "I'm sure we can find more interesting activities to occupy our time."

"If there's no changing your mind," Gabe said. "I have some ideas to change your mood."

Gabe walked away for a few minutes. He tied his hair back and donned a white waiter's apron. He soon returned and personally waited on Bella at her table. He stood next to the table with a white towel over his arm. Bella had to admit that she'd never seen such a good-looking waitperson before. She decided to play along.

With a dramatic gesture, Gabe put a wine glass on the table. He made a big show of opening the wine and letting Bella sniff the cork. When she nodded her approval, he balanced the bottle over his arm and poured a small amount in the glass. Bella delicately took a sip and raised her glass for more. This time Gabe filled her glass.

"May I be of further service to you?" He asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Well, handsome, I insist you join me for a drink." Bella purred as she ran a bare foot up his leg.

"I'll bet you say that to all the waiters. Are you in the habit of picking up strange men in art galleries?" Gabe asked. "What would your mother say?"

"Like I bloody care what my Mum says. I'm a big girl," Bella drawled. "I've had very good luck in places like this."

"In that case, I'll join you for a drink, if you insist. And then, I have some paintings upstairs that I'd love to show you." Gabe took one of her hands in his. "I'm an artist, you see."

"Is that right?" Bella continued to flirt. "Let's have that drink, then, so I can see these paintings. I can't wait."

Gabe went back to the counter and grabbed a glass for himself. Jacob and Sampson were already lounging at Bella's feet.

"Do you promise I can trust you, all alone, up in your artist's lair?" Bella fluttered her eyelashes at him. About that time, Jacob gave a loud "Woof."

"I agree, big guy. We are getting silly." Both Gabe and Bella laughed. "We're even making the dogs sick."

"All kidding aside, I would like to schedule some time so I can start painting you. I've got some exciting ideas. I can't wait to start putting them on canvas." Gabe said.

"Do you want me to wear anything special?" Bella asked.

"No, you don't have to wear anything," Gabe said. At Bella's questioning look, he hastened to add, "Special."

.

**A/N: I know this chapter is long overdue. The first nine chapters make up what I see as the first third of the story. I know where the entire story is going and how it will end. All of a sudden, when Chapter 10 came along, I couldn't write to save my soul. I finally went with an idea I had long ago and expanded on it. I apologize and thank all of you who waited patiently and even not so patiently, for this chapter. :D **

**My humble thanks as always to my friend and beta, Kerichi. Thanks also to those who faithfully review. Since this is my first fan fiction attempt, those reviews mean everything to me. **


	11. Chapter 11:  No, Not Owls!

It wasn't too unusual for Bella to stay until the gallery closed. She liked to make sure no drunken slags tried to seduce Gabe. She trusted Gabe. Really, she did. It was the other women she found questionable. She knew Gabe attracted female attention and Bella had found men to be characteristically weak, even if they were handsome and thought they fancied you.

Tonight, the Assistant Manager was a young woman named Maggie. Bella knew Gabe wasn't about to let her close the shop by herself, so there wouldn't be a chance they'd go upstairs early. Bella shook her head. Gabe's manners often bordered on the obsessive. While that was nice most of the time, she wished he'd focus only on her.

"I've already given you a rose for your thoughts, Bella. Are you holding out on me?" Gabe asked with a smile. "How about if I tickle your thoughts out of you?" He approached with wiggling fingers.

"Do you think that will get you what you want?" Bella looked at him mock-innocently.

"I thought it would be fun to try at least. And," he waggled his eyebrows, "I haven't tickled someone for so very long."

"Try that and see where it gets you," Bella drawled. "I thought you were trying to seduce me with your paintings upstairs. Tickling in the gallery won't work. Paintings upstairs will."

"Are you sure?" Gabe asked.

Bella smirked. "Yes, most definitely. I want to see some paintings." Bella was already familiar with all the paintings in Gabe's flat, but she continued their game. "I want it badly."

"Let me lock up."

Gabe went behind the counter and told Maggie it was OK to leave. Having missed the previous playful scene, she gave Gabe a flirty smile and said, "I'm more than happy to stay."

Gabe returned her smile. "Well, maybe you could finish slicing those vegetables. That would help a lot. I can wait a few more minutes to close up."

Bella glared at Maggie behind Gabe's back. _Bitch._ She clutched her wand in her side pocket and whispered _Attollo_ _Facio_. Suddenly, the knife that Maggie was using slipped out of her hand and took on a mind of its own. It flipped up into the air about three feet and proceeded to perform an elaborate series of twirls. All three people watched, fascinated, before the knife did a final pirouette and then descended straight toward Maggie's forearm.

Gabe moved to pull Maggie away from a certain stab wound, but Bella was quicker. She roughly pushed Maggie away from the counter and the knife completed its dance by impaling itself in the wooden counter.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked with fake concern. "You could have been injured. Thank the gods I was able to push you out of harm's way."

Gabe and Maggie continued to stare at the knife, sticking up at a slant from the counter as if it were bowing to its audience. "I don't think I've ever seen a knife do that," Gabe finally said. "It's like it was trying to entertain us or maybe stab Maggie. But that's impossible."

"I've always been clumsy," Maggie explained, "but I've never been able to make a knife flip in the air like that before. I must have a special talent." She grinned.

"I would say that's very special," Bella agreed, emphasizing the word special. "You should think about joining the circus."

Maggie giggled. "Maybe." Since that was the end of the vegetables she got ready to leave.

Gabe frowned slightly. "Take care of yourself, Maggie. Try to get home safely. You're back tomorrow night, aren't you?"

She nodded and continued out the door.

Gabe cleaned the knife, which seemed to have tired from its activity. He packed it in its cupboard for the night and locked the shop. He and Bella leisurely walked across the street with the dogs before going upstairs to his flat.

.

Thirty minutes later, Gabe held Bella's hands, massaging and cuddling them. Occasionally, he would raise one beautifully manicured, softly perfumed hand to his lips and pretend he was a gallant courtier of old.

They were well into a good bottle of chardonnay. Gabe chose this particular bottle because he claimed it put him in a romantic mood. Bella wanted to see how that worked. Always the perfect host, he sat out some green grapes and brie cheese to snack on. They had long since discussed Bella's posing. Gabe confessed that he could paint Bella from memory but he wanted her close by, as his muse. Since Gerry would be back in a couple of days, Gabe could take some time off from the gallery to paint. This was a piece he had long considered, but he didn't have any inspiration until he saw Bella. He knew how everything else would look and now he had the perfect model's face.

The Brandenburg Concertos were softly playing in the background. While Gabe was a fan of rock and played bass guitar, he was always awed by the number of instruments Bach used when composing this particular music. He also thought the classical music was more conducive to seduction than the Sex Pistols.

Gabe moved his gentle kisses to Bella's neck. "What scent do you wear?" he asked. "It makes me want to be close to you. It reminds me of something but I can't identify it."

Bella gave him a sultry look. "Maybe it's the scent you fancy and not me? If I tell you what it is you won't need me anymore."

"That's absurd. A fragrance is no substitute for the warmth of your body, or the softness of your skin, or your dazzling smile. It's the entire package that I'm coming to cherish." He enveloped her in his arms.

Gabe didn't see the triumphant smile Bella flashed briefly. Her seduction of the Muggle artist was coming along better than she expected. This was her best and most dangerous acquisition yet. If her family ever knew who she was seeing when she left home . . . But, she would protect him always. He was so much fun to play with.

As if it had been waiting for the perfect moment to interrupt, Gabe heard what sounded like a falling bomb, right outside his flat window. Three times he heard the unusual sound. Not stopping to think, he grabbed Bella and threw her beneath him, shielding her from whatever the ominous sound was. As he frantically looked around, he couldn't believe his eyes. In his window he saw the outline of what appeared to be a very large owl. _Oh no, not an owl. Not_ _again. Why me? _He blinked but the horrific vision continued to hover outside in the alley, flapping its huge wings and gazing directly at him with its red eyes.

Although Bella enjoyed her position beneath Gabe, this wasn't quite how she imagined their first sexual encounter. She rolled her eyes. Bella knew exactly what the bomb-like sound was. It was Noireena, the Black family owl. Noireena was a Sooty Owl that had been purchased in New Guinea on one of Father's explorations. Her characteristic call was a piercing downscale shriek, similar to the sound of a falling bomb. She was gray with a lovely face shaped like a heart, despite her evil-looking red eyes. Bella often enjoyed sending Noireena out to scare Muggles, but this wasn't the right time. Gabe always seemed fearless so she didn't understand his reaction to the bird.

"It's all right, Gabe. It's just an owl," Bella said as she struggled to push herself out from under Gabe. _Damn, he felt good on top of her_. _Warm and muscular. _She was tempted to turn the situation around and hope the bird left. But, she knew it had a message for her, and would break through the window if necessary to deliver it.

"That's the point. It's an owl," Gabe said. "I've got to get rid of it, although the damage is done."

"Damage? It's a bird," Bella said, perplexed. "Believe it or not, I have a special affinity for birds. Let me send it away." She got to her feet and plucked a few grapes from the plate of snacks. She made her way to the window and used her body to block the view from Gabe. She opened the window, quickly untied the scrolled message, and gave Noireena the grapes. The owl flew off into the darkness.

Bella slipped the message up her sleeve and closed the window. "All taken care of," she said as she turned around to face Gabe.

"What did you do?" he asked, tensely.

She avoided using the word 'owl,' still wondering about Gabe's reaction. "My family keeps birds and I've done some research on them. That was a special kind of raptor that loves to eat grapes. Their eyesight is very keen and it more than likely saw the big plate of grapes and wanted some." Bella smiled at him, hoping he'd believe her unlikely explanation. "Let me wash my hands and I'll make you forget about it." Bella briskly walked to the loo.

_What could be so important that they have to bother me with an owl? Part of the attraction of being in Muggle London is not getting owls! _Bella opened the scroll.

_Dear Bella, I'm planning my dinner. Mother is being very difficult with the guest list and seating arrangement. If you help, I promise to find you a yummy escort. Cissy._

Bella shook her head. _I told her I wasn't going to her stupid dinner and I didn't need an escort_. She'd go home when and if she felt like it. And, that depended on what Gabe had in mind for the rest of the evening.

When Bella returned to the sitting room, she found Gabe sitting on his love seat with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"I'm not used to women coming to my rescue, especially against a couple-pound bird. I've hunted and taken down much bigger animals than that," he explained. "It's just the superstition. I couldn't help thinking . . ." his voice trailed off.

When Bella didn't say anything, he continued, "Among the Indian people back home, owls are harbingers of death. If one actually seeks you out by landing on your porch railing or on your window sill it's an omen of your death or the death of someone you know. It's so soon after Rain's ceremony and I feel like I've just found you. I can't face you being ripped away from me." He looked up at Bella. "I know if it had come close to you, I would've killed the silly thing whether it was announcing death or looking for grapes." He grinned at her.

Bella took his hand and sat down beside him. "I know I'm safe when I'm with you." She put her hands on either side of his head and massaged her fingers through his hair while pulling him close for a toe-curling kiss. _I wish Cissy could see me now_.


	12. Chapter 12: The Invitations

Gabe woke up a happy man the next morning. Bella was an amazing lover. Wild. Almost insatiable. Remembering the things she'd done made him wish her parents weren't so old fashioned. He wanted her to sleep in his bed and wake up in his arms.

A hearty _woof!_ reminded him that his dogs woke at the same time each morning no matter how late he went to bed.

"OK, OK, I get it. Time to go out. Let me throw on some clothes and grab some coffee. Then we'll go to the park." Jacob turned his huge head from side to side, as if he were listening to Gabe and understood. Gabe thought he saw a slight nod from the Great Pyrenees. He shook his head. _That owl must've freaked me out last night._ _I wonder if the owl flies away happy, that breaks the superstition and it doesn't mean death. I'll have to ask Jason next_ _time I talk to him._ _But, I won't tell him what Bella did. _

Gabe usually got his coffee ready the night before. All he had to do was flick the 'on' switch when he woke up. His favorite was a strong cup of French Roast. He even liked to grind the beans himself. The strong, rich brew was the perfect thing to take along as he and the dogs strolled through the park. It was a time to relax and reflect. This morning was different, though. He had the strangest sensation to run and skip down the walkway, but he resisted. What he couldn't resist was smiling and saying "Good morning" to everyone he met. They all had a similar response. They couldn't help but smile back at Gabe.

Eventually the threesome made their way back to Angel's Crossing. The baker was already there, making muffins, scones, and croissants for the morning crowd. Gabe grabbed one of his favorite blueberry-lemon scones and more coffee. Then, he and the dogs went back to his office, the dogs to take a nap and Gabe to sign some purchase orders and approve menus. _I can't wait for_ _Gerry to get back. I love being here but I want to paint. What was it Bella said last night? Oh yeah, I want it badly._ _Well, I do want it badly. _Gabe smiled again remembering the night before.

.

Bella Apparated directly into her room. Gabe had walked her to the underground station and down the stairs. He paid for a token for himself as well as for her and accompanied her through the turnstile. Then, he walked her up to the train door and actually put her on the train. She had to get off at the next stop and go to an area where there were no Muggles and Apparate. _I really wish I could tell him about the magical world. Screw the Ministry and their asinine rules._ _They're wasting my time!_

Bella's anger made her Apparition "crack" louder than usual. A dark figure jumped up from her bed. Bella was fast on the draw. She aimed her wand at the cloaked specter.

"Identify yourself. Now." She drawled as she kept the wand trained at the thing's chest.

"Gods, Bella. Calm down. It's only me." Cissy pushed the hood back to display her white blonde hair.

"Merlin's hairy balls. I almost hexed you. You're the last person I want in my bed. Not my type at all," Bella said as she lowered her wand. "Maybe I should just hex you for the hell of it." She raised her wand halfway.

"Why are you angry? I sent you an owl asking for your help. It took you long enough to get here. Where were you anyway?"

"Where do you think I was? Clubs. Knockturn Alley. You'd be surprised how many of Mother's friends—wait a minute, this is none of your business and I didn't come home because you sent me an owl. I came home to go to bed and I find you waiting to ambush me." Bella stalked over to her bed. "Leave. Now. "

"All right. All right. But you'll help manage Mother tomorrow, won't you?"

"I'll think about it. Get out." Bella stomped in the direction of her loo, dropping clothes as she went.

.

"Cissy!" Mother shrieked from the hallway outside of the library. "This list is unacceptable. And, why is Bella seated to the right of the Dark Lord?"

Bella glanced at the clock. It was almost time to go to Angel's Crossing. She knew exactly how to manage Mother and she wasn't about to lose her seat next to the Dark Lord. That was the only way she'd attend the dinner. She'd made a pact with Cissy. She would help with planning if Cissy would let her sit next to the guest of honor.

As the elder Black made an appearance in the doorway, Bella aimed her wand. "_Confundo_," rang out clearly and confidently.

Their mother's face changed immediately. "Hello, dears. It's so lovely to see the two of you together." She glanced around the room. "Why did I come in here?"

"To tell us you're going to visit Aunt Walburga while Cissy finishes the dinner party arrangements."

"Oh. I'd better go then." Mother wandered out of the room.

Cissy gasped. "Bella. What did you do?"

"Just a little something Mother herself taught me." Bella kissed her wand and slid it back into her side-holster. "You wanted me to manage her. What did you expect? She's so damnably stubborn."

"But, but . . ." Cissy whispered.

"Stop being a little girl. You can do whatever you want now. I have to see someone about a portrait." Bella twirled and with a crack she was gone.

.

Gabe poured a small amount of Scotch into a shot glass. He turned the glass in his hand. Its black lettering said The Buffalo Chip, Sturgis Bike Rally 1976 configured around a drawing of the legendary watering hole. He had been out there with Rain in 1975 when he drew the picture and gave it to the barkeep on duty. The manager had approached him later and offered him a lifetime of free drinks during the Rallies if they could use the drawing on a shot glass and other souvenirs.

_That was a long time ago. I wonder how Bella would fit on my Harley._ He smiled. _I bet she'd look just great and fit great too. Maybe I should draw her on my Harley. Wearing black leather. That's it. Shorts, boots, and a bustier. I wonder if she'd like to go to the Rally next year._ _Maybe I should carry a brush around for when my fingers itch to paint. _His reverie was disrupted when his office door flew open. He quickly pulled his feet from his desk top and stood.

He grinned. _Speak of the devil. My Wild Rose_. Maggie stood behind her, stammering, "I'm sorry, boss but she just headed straight back here. I know you didn't want to be interrupted." She glared at Bella. Bella glared back.

"That's all right, Maggie. I've been impatiently waiting for her. We'll be heading upstairs to work. Of course, I'll be back later to help close up." Gabe opened his arms to embrace Bella.

Maggie turned and went back to the gallery.

Bella said, "Let's go upstairs so I can greet you properly like a girlfriend should." She winked at him.

"So you're my girlfriend, are you?"

"Am I?"

"I'd like that very much." He smiled. "C'mon boys, let's go."

.

A few minutes later, Gabe handed Bella a rounded crystal goblet of iced Pinot Grigio. Not taking any chances, he served chilled strawberries that had been dipped in dark French chocolate. Bella smirked. "Had any owls come to visit lately, Gabe?"

"Nope. You seen any?"

"A few."

"But, that's not why you're here is it?" He put her goblet down and held her hands.

"What would you like me to do, my lover?" Bella gave him a steamy look.

"Oh, so it's lover now, is it?"

"Yes." Bella ran her fingers through his hair and brought his face down for a deep kiss.

"Anything you say, my Wild Rose. That's what your scent is, isn't it? Roses." Gabe pulled back and put both of his hands on hers, gazing at her face.

"I'll never tell."

"You don't have to. I know what that scent is and why it reminded me of something," Gabe said. "I don't know where they came from but wild roses grow all over the prairie back home. They're beautiful but very prickly. You don't want to get tangled in a patch of them or let your horse walk through them either. They're fragrant, heavenly, but untouchable." Gabe moved closer on the love seat. "That's not you, is it?"

"Come closer and see."

The looks Bella gave him made him melt. Gabe forgot about painting for the next hour while Bella demonstrated just how not prickly she could be.

.

_Mid-morning the next day_

"Cissy. Show me the guest list and seating arrangement. The invitations have to be sent out today." Mrs. Black gave a big sigh. "This is so simple. I don't know why you couldn't finish it last week."

"It's all finished, Mother," Cissy replied.

"Invitations?"

"Done. You approved the list and seating arrangement yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"No. I came to the library and, then . . . ." Mrs. Black rubbed her forehead with her right index and middle fingers.

"Mother, I can't believe you forgot. You seemed ecstatic that the boring list and seating arrangement were finished. You sent invitations out yourself with Noireena last night," Cissy confidently explained to her mother. "You wanted to work on the menu today. I couldn't have finished this without you." Cissy reached over and hugged her mother. She grinned behind the woman's back. _Thank you, Bella. _Cissy blew an imaginary kiss to the air.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stupid Cissy. Stupid Lucius Malfoy. Bloody, stupid dinner. I'm in no mood for this!" Bella tossed back an entire flute of champagne and threw the empty glass at the wall.

Bella fought with Gabe in a horrible way the night before. He asked again to be her escort and meet her family. She explained again that this wasn't a good time. She couldn't tell Gabe that her only interest was in sitting next to Lord Voldemort. She hadn't met him, and she had done a favor for Cissy to get this seat. The opportunity was rare since the Dark Lord seemed to favor men as his closest friends and confidantes. While Bella knew that male dominance was part of the pure-blood society, she didn't agree with it. She knew she was as powerful, and often more so, than most wizards. That was one thing she appreciated about Gabe. He didn't act superior just because he was a man. He treated her as an equal. Thinking of Gabe again, she reflected back.

.

Bella had spent the evening at Angel's Crossing. Some transplanted Americans had visited the gallery to look at Gabe's work, so Bella used spells to change the colour of her fingernail polish as she waited for Gabe to finish doing business.

Later, after they climbed the steps to Gabe's flat, he opened a bottle of champagne and they toasted the sale. Bella reminded him that she might not be able to see him the following night because she had to go to her sister's dinner even though she didn't want to. Things went downhill after that.

"I'm still available to be your dinner partner," Gabe said. "I can be very entertaining. I want to meet your family. It doesn't seem right that we spend so much time together and I don't even know where you live. Isn't your family a little curious about where you spend all of your time?"

"Really, darling, I thought we talked about this before. My family is very old fashioned and very unpleasant. They keep to themselves and don't like meeting new people."

"But they are having a huge dinner party with a lot of people coming into their home," Gabe responded. "They probably won't even notice me. I could just meet them and then blend into the background."

_Oh, they'll notice you all right. They'll notice you're not a wizard and show you the real meaning of unpleasant. _"I'd rather wait until you can meet them properly. This is just a big dinner for my sister, and you won't have any time but to say a quick hello. Seriously, it's not worth your time. I can see you here after dinner."

"But, when can I meet them? Every time this comes up you make excuses. I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me," Gabe said as he took her by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "Is that the problem?"

"No, no, it's not me at all, it's them."

"Well, this is weird. You've met my best friends. If we were back in the States, you would've met my mother and my older sister." He frowned. "Maybe your family doesn't approve of Americans?" His eyes turned flinty. "I'll bet they don't like people who are different. You think they won't like me because I'm a person of color."

"That is definitely not it. My family is part of an underground political party and those are the people who'll be at dinner. It's nothing you'd be interested in. It'll be very boring." Bella rolled her eyes. "You know, lots of who should be in power, blah, blah, blah, never ending . . . I wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with you. I'm seated next to the Head of the organization, and I have to talk to him over dinner. I'm trying to decide whether I should join or not. My family has been pressuring me—"

"Let me get this straight. You want to join an underground political organization, one where I can't even go to dinner with the members? This is unbelievable."

Bella had never seen the usually calm artist this agitated. He was pacing through his small flat. "I shouldn't have said they were underground. That's not a good description. They're known publicly and accept members. My family's been involved for many years."

Gabe stopped pacing. "If they're so public why don't I know about them?"

"You're not English."

"Then tell me about them. If you join, I'll support the cause too."

"It's not that easy, she said. "They only accept certain types of people." _People with pure magic blood. _

"What kind of people? I'm educated. My skills would be at their disposal. I can donate to their cause—"

"Don't be silly. You don't even know what the cause is. You have to believe in certain things. Look a certain way. Have an established name. Take risks to further—" Bella was warming up to her topic and forgot where she was and who she was talking to.

Gabe had looked at her as if he didn't know her.

"You know what? They sound like a bunch of fucking Nazis." He took a deep breath. "I thought this was a personal dinner for your sister, and now you've turned it into a political rally, one where I'm not welcome. I've got to get out of here." Gabe had turned to pull open his door. "If you decide to join them, don't be here when I come back."

.

Bella poured another flute, but drank it more slowly. The dinner had lost its luster. She'd just go, be entertained by all of her mother's sad friends, drink, of course, and leave. She would go to Gabe's. No one told her what to do.

.

Two hours later, Bella decided the time was right to descend the stairs and make her entrance. She pulled her hair up and left a few curls dangling. Not wanting to scandalize the conservative crowd gathered in the drawing room, she wore her best and most formal robes over the dress she had chosen to impress Gabe when she saw him after dinner. She accented the midnight robes with ruby rings and earrings and glittering ballet flats. She'd later transform the flats into "mile high" heels. _The better to look into Gabe's eyes and dazzle him. _That thought made her smile dazzle as she entered the drawing room.

Most of the guests had already assembled. She made her way to Onyx, who was balancing a huge silver tray filled with champagne flutes. Bella took a drink and turned to survey the room, standing regally as the princess she knew she was.

Before too long, she garnered the notice of the Dark Lord. He made his way to Bella.

"We are going to be dinner companions. I very much look forward to getting to know you better." He touched her hand and brought it to his lips.

Bella gave a brief smile that belied the excitement she felt inside. The man was powerful indeed. She felt the strong surge of magic when he took her hand. He was attractive, too, with an aloof handsomeness that challenged a woman to gain his notice. Dinner could be more interesting than she first thought.

Bella watched him move to speak with the Minister for Magic and then searched the room for her sister's white blonde hair. _Where did she run off to? It's almost time for dinner. _Suddenly Bella saw Cissy through a large picture window to the east.

A full moon was rising and sent a glistening light over the romantic tableau taking place. Cissy was seated on a stone bench surrounded by rosebushes. Bella had to admit her sister looked exceptionally lovely tonight. Her hair was ethereal, floating around her shoulders. Her dress was pale pink silk and lace, almost white. If angels were real, Cissy certainly resembled one. Lucius went down on one knee and said something to Cissy. She regally nodded her head and he slipped a ring on her finger.

Bella realized that others were watching when curtains magically closed to block the scene. Her father cleared his throat. "Let's give these young people some privacy. They'll share their news when they're ready."

Bella tried to imagine her father saying that about her and Gabe. She snorted. She would never be ready to share the news of her relationship with Gabe. That part of her life would remain private and belong to her alone. She rather liked it that way.

**A/N: My thanks, as always, to Kerichi, who accepts my good lines but takes my not-so-good ones and performs her unique magic to make the whole thing great. I couldn't do it without you, my friend. **


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe walked for two hours trying to work up the courage to go back to his flat. He wanted to know if Bella was there. At the same time, he didn't want to know. If she was there, that meant she had put her plans aside for him. If she wasn't there, that meant she had put him aside for dinner with that political organization, if that's what it was. Gabe didn't like either possibility, but he didn't want to make her decisions. If only he could flash back in time and do that last scene over. Then he wouldn't let his jealousy take center stage.

_C'mon Gabe, be reasonable. She only talked about a political organization and not about a specific person. It was probably boring as hell. Plus, she needs to think for herself. It's just that I love spending time with her. I guess I should go back and admit I was an ass—if she's there. _

With that thought, Gabe circled back to the gallery and then up the steps to his flat. After taking a deep breath, he put a smile on his face and opened the door. Bella was gone. Both dogs sensed his frustration and quietly went over to Gabe's big chair to lie down on the floor.

.

Bella continued circling the room and sipping champagne. She was excited about visiting with the Dark Lord, but she was anxious about meeting Gabe later. Would he see her? When Bella turned quickly to avoid Evan "Hands" Rosier, she found herself right in Rodolphus' path. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"Remember me? We met a few weeks ago."

She stifled a grimace and tried not to pull her hand out of his grasp. "Oh, yes, I vaguely remember. Roddy, isn't it?"

"I'm surprised you remember. You seemed a little, ah, should we say indisposed what with the drink and the Muggle clothing. Amusing, really," Roddy said with a smile.

_What a gobshite, if that's what he remembers. Trying to embarrass me won't get him very far._

"Indisposed? Is that what you called it?" Bella raised her eyebrows and looked down her nose. "I didn't feel 'indisposed.' I was out having a good time while you were here with your brother visiting my parents."

Rodolphus seemed to sense that the conversation wasn't going in his favor. "I wasn't trying to imply anything negative. I'm sure you don't do that often. The cigar was a bit much, but your hair looked smashing, and you were drinking Ogden's Finest."

_I wish Onyx would announce dinner. I'm ready to get out of here. _Bella frowned slightly and glanced around the room, looking for the House-elf.

"I'd like to be your dinner partner, with your approval of course," Rodolphus managed as he noticed Bella's attention waning.

"Oh, that's not possible," Bella said quickly. "Cissy spent hours arranging this dinner. She put a lot of thought into seating. She wanted everyone to be seated with the best partner. This is her dinner, you know." Bella smoothed back a stray curl. "Cissy saw fit to seat me next to the guest of honor, the Dark Lord."

She smirked inwardly when Rodolphus stammered, "Oh, I beg your pardon . . . I didn't realize."

"Are you the one person who missed the betrothal scene a few minutes ago? This has turned into my sister's engagement dinner. Trust me. She gets whatever she wants tonight." She caught Onyx's attention and signaled for her to start seating the guests. She smiled politely at Rodulphus. "It was good to see you again. I'd better find my partner so he can escort me to my seat. I do hope you enjoy your dinner." Bella gave a slight nod and turned away.

Rodolphus stood there wondering why he hadn't been seated next to Bella. Her parents had implied that his attention would be welcome. Yet, Bella acted like the opposite was true. She was headstrong and independent. It could be fun taming a wench like that. The thought made him smile as he went to find out who his dinner partner would be.

.

The Dark Lord was everything Bella expected. At first. He was mannerly, charming, and witty. He saw to Bella's dinner wants and kept her champagne glass full. He even asked her to call him Tom, saying 'Dark Lord' was too formal between dinner companions. While Bella didn't want for anything, she still felt something was missing.

She was halfway into her choice entrée of filet mignon with béarnaise sauce when Tom steered the conversation toward his philosophies. He explained that his new, 'advanced' social organization only had room for those with pure magical blood. These were the people who were better than any others. He postulated that Muggles were the source of all evil and were dangerous because they could pollute the blood of the pure Magical race. This pollution had already gotten out of control. There were some very weak wizards and witches who had married Muggles and Muggleborns. The result was inferior children of mixed blood whose magic was weak. If this continued, Tom could see a future in which magic died out completely.

He confessed that he had been meeting periodically with the Minister for Magic and the Ministry's Educational Council to establish Hogwarts as an exclusive school for pure-blood children. The age when children attended Hogwarts was the perfect time to instill those beliefs that would keep the Magical race as the most powerful race ever. They had to be taught that Muggles were responsible for all of the social and economic problems in the world and that the solution was simple. Muggles had to be permanently removed from society. Segregation of magical children would also allow the social environment in which these children would meet members of their own pure race and eventually marry. Tom was convinced that these were the dreams of Salazar Slytherin, and that as a direct descendent of one of the Hogwarts founders, he was destined to bring these dreams to reality.

Bella had been raised to believe that she was a pure-blood princess in one of wizarding Britain's oldest and most respected families. She already believed that she was better than other witches and wizards and more powerful. The question was did she need Tom's philosophies? What was in it for her? She'd have to wait and see.

Bella finally managed to steer the conversation away from Tom's philosophical bent and asked questions about his family and his background. Not many could claim to be a direct descendent of one of the Hogwarts founders. At that point, Tom became evasive about the details and changed the topic to some of the advanced spellwork he was inventing. Bella found that much more stimulating.

When dessert was finished, Bella made her move. She rose unsteadily to her feet. By this time of the evening, she had consumed several glasses of wine and champagne. "I want you all to raise your glasses in a toast to Cissy," Bella started. "Can we still call you Cissy since you're engaged? What does Lucius call you when you're in the passionate throes of . . ." Bella became overly exuberant with her glass and splashed her drink over the side. She giggled loudly and said, "Oops. Now I need some more."

Cissy looked horrified and grabbed Lucius' hand under the table. Why did Bella always have to make a spectacle of herself in front of everyone? She motioned to Father to do something, anything to make Bella sit down and be quiet.

As if he read Cissy's mind, the Dark Lord stood and faced Bella. "You must allow me to continue, Bella. Lucius is a dear friend of mine and I insist on toasting him and his lovely bride to be." Bella sat down and hiccupped, at which she covered her mouth and giggled again. Every other member of the Black family relaxed. One never knew what would happen when Bella was drinking. She could be very entertaining, or very embarrassing, or both.

The Dark Lord gave a lovely toast, although if anyone asked Bella to repeat it she wouldn't have been able to. Tom's voice was mellow and distinguished as he extolled Lucius' finer qualities and Narcissa's beauty. He predicted many pure-blood children from their union, raised with the values of the organization, who would grow into powerful magic. Everyone raised their glasses to the engaged couple.

The men finally retired to Father's study for cognac and cigars. Lucius received congratulations from all. The Minister for Magic and his entourage soon excused themselves, citing business at the Ministry before the day could end. The remaining guests comprised the Dark Lord's inner circle, and they soon moved the celebration to Malfoy Manor.

.

With the dreaded dinner finally over, Bella went to her room and took off her robes. She lavishly sprayed herself with rose scent, grabbed a wrap, and Apparated to an alley near Gabe's.

Bella usually walked right into Gabe's flat but in view of the earlier argument, she knocked this time. Gabe opened the door and embraced her. "I've missed you so much. I would've called to say I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to reach you."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Bella said. "You'll be happy to know the dinner was as boring as predicted, although my sister became engaged to an old school chum."

Gabe wisely decided not to ask any questions about the dinner or the guests. He had heard that ignorance is bliss, and he thought they could both use a little bliss at the moment.

.

A short time later, they held hands while they walked Jacob and Sampson through the park before bed. Their argument had been shoved into the shadows as they whispered and laughed softly, their heads close together. They walked out of the park area into a clearing just before crossing the street. As Gabe looked to the left to check for traffic, he saw a green light in the sky. It took the form of a skull with a snake slithering around it. He stared at it curiously.

"Bella, look at that." Gabe nudged her and motioned with his head to the left. "Are those fireworks? Is this a British holiday? I don't think I've seen fireworks that moved before. And what a strange design."

This was the first time Bella had seen that symbol in the sky, although she had seen it earlier that evening as the men sat in her father's study after dinner. It was on parchment that the Dark Lord had casually rolled up when he noticed Bella entering the room. She knew it wasn't fireworks Gabe spotted, and she knew it didn't imply anything pleasant. She knew it had something to do with the revel the male dinner guests concocted to celebrate Lucius' engagement to Cissy.

"I think it's someone celebrating a private or family event. Attractive color, but a bit macabre, don't you think?" Bella moved to cross the street. "What do you say, let's get inside and have a personal celebration? We'll make our own fireworks."

Gabe didn't stop to wonder what that meant. He hurried them all across the street and up to his flat.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning after Cissy's engagement, Bella woke up in Gabe's flat. She knew no one at the Black mansion would notice her absence since everyone was undoubtedly still asleep. She was warm and cozy wrapped in Gabe's arms. She ran her hand over the textured hand-quilted diamonds on his star quilt. Bella had to admit that just as Gabe's art was beautiful, so were some other Muggle-created items. A few short months ago she wouldn't be caught dead even thinking something like that. She raised her eyes to Gabe's face and saw he was watching her. He kissed her and rubbed noses.

"Good morning, Wild Rose. What are you thinking? Should I read your mind?"

"A lady doesn't reveal her secrets," Bella teased, "although I know exactly what you're thinking."

"So are you a psychic now? What am I thinking?"

_That if you knew I was a Legilimens you wouldn't dare call me a psychic. _Bella smirked. "That you're a lucky man to have me in your bed."

"Hmm, that's close enough. Now you get a reward—the biggest kiss in the world and . . . . a big tickle."

Bella had to admit that Muggle tickling was fun. More fun than a tickling spell anyway. She giggled her appreciation at her reward and snuggled in closer to Gabe.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bella joined Gabe in the café. He had gone down earlier to oversee a supply delivery. She found him doodling in the art tablet he often carried with him. That wasn't unusual. His drawing was.

"What are you working on?"

"That symbol we saw in the sky last night. I thought it might make an interesting tattoo."

"You're joking, right?" Bella feigned disgusted surprise. "I didn't find it interesting. It was gruesome. Besides, it doesn't fit in with your other tattoos."

"Really?"

"Really. Your other tattoos are your artwork. They're beautiful like you are. This thing." She motioned flippantly at his drawing. "Isn't you at all. It's someone else's attempt at art."

"OK, if you say so. I don't want you to be disgusted when you look at me." Gabe wriggled his eyebrows. "Might hurt my feelings."

"And that wouldn't be any fun." Bella put her left hand on his chest. "I was wondering, whatever inspired you to wear a dragon?" Right where Bella had her hand, Gabe wore a colorful red and purple dragon that covered most of the right side of his chest. It was reaching for a round object tattooed near his heart as if to snatch it away. The object was a small version of a dream catcher with its intricate spider web design in the middle and feathers hanging gracefully around it.

"I read a lot of fantasy when I was young and actually believed there were magical creatures like dragons, living up in the mountains. I know, that's childish imagination, but when I got older I wanted to paint what I imagined." Gabe looked down at Bella. "Dream catchers are used to catch bad dreams. So I guess the dragon is trying to take my dream catcher to get rid of his nightmares."

"See, that tattoo has a story and meaning to you," Bella said. "You have no idea what this other 'thing' means. I hate to change the subject, but right now I would love a croissant and tea. I'm famished after last night."

Gabe smirked. "I wonder why that is. Breakfast is coming right up. You sit down and I'll be right back. I'll surprise you."

As soon as Gabe's back was turned, Bella took a long look at the drawing on his artist's pad. It was an exact replica of what she knew was the Dark Mark. While she admired Gabe's memory and artistic ability to recreate anything he saw, she couldn't let him have this symbol. _Merlin knows what he'll do with it, and it's a dangerous possession_. She'd simply make it vanish and hope he'd forget about it, especially after her comment that she didn't like it. She whispered, "_Evanesco_" and the drawing disappeared.

A few minutes later, a young server brought over a teapot and cup for Bella. Just to tease the attractive, but nervous young man, Bella lifted up slightly off her chair and patted her hand over her bottom as if to straighten her skirt, then sat back down. The server felt a hand on his arse. He turned quickly to look at Bella. One hand was in her lap and the other lifting her tea cup to her lips. At his glance, she opened her eyes in wide innocence as if to question what he was looking at. He blushed lightly and shook his head in confusion before scurrying back to the counter.

Soon Gabe strolled back to the table with warm croissants, one of each type, and a steaming cup of French roast. "What did you do to scare Seth? He hasn't stopped blushing since he brought your tea over."

"I just think he's overly shy, having to serve the boss' girlfriend and all. I don't bite the help, you know." Bella grinned.

"I guess that explains it. He's probably not used to being in the presence of such loveliness. Let's dig in." Gabe sat the plates and coffee on the table. "Which one do you want? I like them both and there's more where they came from."

Bella grabbed her favorite spinach and feta, thinking she could have a ham and Swiss later if she wanted. She was starving even though she had a huge dinner the night before. Gabe had a way of making her hungry.

Gabe put his croissant down and looked through his papers. "What happened to my drawing? It was just here."

Bella put her hand on his arm. "Don't get angry, darling, but I couldn't stand looking at it. I tore it up." She put on her best remorseful look.

"Of course I'm not angry. It wasn't a very complicated work, and since you dislike it that much I don't need it." Gabe looked at her empty plate. "Let me get you another croissant. Don't worry, I'll help you work it off later," he said with a roguish grin. "What kind do you want?"

"Ham and Swiss, please." She returned his grin. "And, I accept your offer to help me work it off."

Gabe saluted her and walked briskly to the counter to pick up her order. He soon returned with two more croissants. "I've been meaning to ask—Halloween's in a few days. I didn't do much last year to celebrate so I want to do it right this year. Tell me, what do Londoners do on All Hallows' Eve? Do you dress up? Have parties? Trick or Treat?"

"Different people do different things. Some people dress up. There are parties. What's Trick or Treat?"

"That's when children dress up in costumes and go to other people's houses and say, 'Trick or Treat.' Usually, people give out 'treats,' like candy or fruit or baked goods. The alternative would be for the children to play a 'trick' on people if they aren't offered a treat."

"Well, I haven't heard of anyone doing that before and it sounds like begging to me," Bella said. "Although, I do like the idea of you giving me a treat."

"Maybe I could arrange a special treat just for you."

"I love that idea," Bella said in a very solemn voice.

"Then, I'm thinking about doing some activities here at the café, like a masquerade party, Gabe said.

"That sounds like fun too. For now I'd better go home and see if my sister is still floating after her engagement. I've got some things to take care of and then I'll see you later," Bella said.

Gabe stood up and kissed her goodbye. Bella watched him go back to his office before she left the café. A nice long bubble bath would feel good. She walked a couple of blocks to a deserted alley. There were only a couple of rats to hear the sharp crack when she Disapparated.

* * *

It was late morning when Bella showed up in her room. "Onyx." She called the House-elf quietly. She didn't know if anyone was up and she didn't want to wake anyone if they were asleep. _Let sleeping dogs lie_, she remembered.

Onyx appeared immediately. "Get me a bottle of champagne and a frosted flute. Then, fix me a bath with lots of bubbles. I have a busy schedule today."

The tiny elf bowed low and disappeared. She was thankful for something to do. It wasn't good for a House-elf to be idle and her morning had been just that. After the engagement party, the Black household had spent the morning sleeping and recuperating. Onyx knew that all hell could break loose once everyone woke up.

Onyx was back within seconds. She prepared a small table near the huge sunken bathtub, which held the champagne and sugar-frosted strawberries. She ran a warm bubble bath and helped Bella undress and settle in the tub.

"Have my parents had breakfast yet?" Bella asked.

"No, miss."

"What about Cissy? Has she had breakfast?"

"No, miss. I serves them breakfast in an hour."

"I'll see them in an hour, then. Now, leave me alone."

Onyx bowed, snapped her fingers, and disappeared.

Bella sunk down below the bubbles with a big sigh. She closed her eyes reveling in the warm water and scent of roses for a few brief moments. Feeling relaxed, she sat up and reached for a juicy strawberry and her champagne. There was nothing like a festive snack while taking a bubble bath. All she needed was Gabe to wash her back.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Bella walked into the formal dining room. Her parents and Cissy had already started dining on Eggs Benedict and more of the strawberries. All had full flutes of champagne and were busy discussing the night before. Bella sat down and an elegantly prepared plate instantly appeared in front of her. Before she could lift her fork to her mouth, Mrs. Black started in.

"Bellatrix, did you see the lovely ring Lucius gave to Cissy? It's huge but not distasteful. Go on, take a close look at it. Cissy, show your ring to Bella."

Bella struggled hard to not roll her eyes. She heard, "Blah, blah, blah." She pretended to look admiringly at the ring Cissy was practically shoving up her nose.

"Be careful. Don't scratch my nose with that. I can't see with it that close to my face." Cissy pulled her hand back a few inches.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so excited that I want to show it off. I wanted to share with you last night but you disappeared. Where did you go?"

Mother chimed in, "Yes, Bellatrix, where did you go? There were a number of eligible wizards from good families at the dinner and you ignored them. You lost opportunities."

"Opportunities for what, Mother?" Bella shoved Cissy's hand away. "Did you not see me entertaining the Dark Lord? He was my dinner partner. I could hardly ignore him so I could talk to some Merlin-forsaken, lonely wizard. I thought Cissy had everyone paired up nicely." Bella stopped to sip her champagne. "After dinner, all of the men left to rabble rouse or whatever it is they do to celebrate. I had more opportunities in the clubs on Knockturn Alley. When I got home everyone was asleep so I simply went to bed." _That is close to the truth._

Mother opened her mouth to reply, but Bella didn't give her a chance to start. "You think you'd be happy with Cissy engaged and marrying into the Malfoy family. What more do you need? Are you trying to get rid of both of us?" Bella took one last bite and put down her fork. "I'm leaving for the day. I'm a grown woman and I've been of age for many years. When I make decisions, I'll do what's best for me. If it benefits you in the end, fine. If not, well, it's not your life." Bella quickly rose and left the dining room.

The three remaining Blacks looked at each other. "What was that about?" Father asked from behind _The Prophet_.

"I don't know," said Mother. "I was trying to make conversation. Bellatrix can be so volatile."

* * *

Early in the evening, Bella walked into _Angel's Crossing_. Deciding it was a merlot night, she walked up to the counter and ordered her favorite drink. She approached her table and knew Gabe was close by from all of the papers strewn about. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the pencil picture half covered by a delivery invoice. Gabe was at it again. He had drawn a perfect replication of the Dark Mark.


	16. Chapter 16

Even though Bella drank, laughed, and flirted through the evening, she dropped the carefree façade as soon as she Apparated into her room. She did not like the earlier events of the evening and seeing Gabe's sketches of the Dark Mark every time she turned around. She was having too much fun with her Muggle toy to lose him to his own naiveté. She distractedly removed her clothes down to her black lacy knickers and called for Onyx. The little elf appeared and bowed low.

"Where is my nightgown?" She gave an exasperated sigh as she threw clothes around.

Onyx scampered to locate the nightgown.

"Oh, forget it. I don't need it. I'll sleep like this. Bring me a snifter and a bottle of Courvoisier. Quickly! I've got a headache."

Bella had barely climbed into her bed when Onyx reappeared with a bottle and snifter. She placed the silver tray on the nightstand closest to the bed.

"Now, go away. Leave." Onyx had already snapped her fingers to disappear.

Bella leaned back against her pillows, swirling the cognac in her snifter. _Gabe has to stop this obsession with the_ _Dark Mark. It's dangerous._

Halloween came a few days later. Bella and Gabe planned to hang out in the gallery, hosting a small masquerade party for anyone who stopped by. After 8 pm, costumes were required for entrance and a temporary dance floor was set up on one end of the café. Later, they would roam the nearby streets, drinking and carousing with the rest of Muggle London.

Bella was looking forward to the costume party. She planned to dress as a stereotypical Muggle version of a "dark" fairy. She had a black lacy see-through, very short, low-cut dress. Underneath she wore a blood red bodysuit that resembled a sleeveless swimsuit and snapped at the crotch. She conjured some black gossamer wings and wore stockings out of the same fabric. To accessorize, she fashioned a wreath for her hair made of delicate ruby baby roses and carried a wand that ended with a sparkling red star. The costume was complete with her favorite red stilettos, matching red lipstick and nail polish, and a sequined black masque that turned up at the corners. Bella wanted to avoid questions from her family at all costs and simply Apparated out of her room to a secluded place near Gabe's flat.

Bella heard the pounding sounds of music as she approached his door. _Black Sabbath_ _if I'm not mistaken._ Gabe had designed the album cover for their first album. He said the sexy, brooding woman standing in front of an ancient building was a "witch" and she reminded him of Bella—that she must have communicated with him over time and distance when he painted it. Bella smirked as she thought how close Gabe was to the truth. She knocked loudly before walking in, knowing he wouldn't hear her over the music.

Gabe was putting the finishing touches on his Halloween costume. He chose a costume that uniquely expressed his background—Native cowboy. Bella looked with appreciation at his tight black denims covered by leather chaps. _Hmm,_ _too bad he can't wear just those leather trouser things_. He wore elaborately stitched cowboy boots with silver spurs. His shirt was black in a western style with mother-of-pearl snap buttons. The shirt front was half open showing off a teasing glimpse of the tattoos on his chest. Gabe tied his hair back with a leather strip and was ready to top it all off with a huge ten gallon hat with a beaded band around the crown.

His reflection in the mirror grinned at her. He drawled "Well, hello there purty lady. Might I escort you to the barn dance tonight?" He turned down the music. "Wow—that's some costume. You're going to outshine this humble cowboy but I don't mind that at all." He made a twirling motion with his raised fingers. Bella whirled obligingly, showing him the full effect of her fairy costume. Then she stepped closer, holding her star wand over both their heads, and gave him a scorching kiss. Gabe tossed his hat on the floor and met her kiss.

Gabe smiled. "Do you think I'm dressed up enough? This isn't a real costume. I actually wear this when I'm helping work cattle back home. I thought it would pass as a Halloween costume in the city."

"It looks perfect to me. I love those leather trousers with no arse."

"They're called chaps." He let her go and went to the refrigerator "I'm having a beer before we go," he stated as he pulled an American Budweiser off the shelf. Would you like a drink? I could open some wine."

"If you have some of our favorite merlot, I'd love a glass."

Gabe got her drink in an elegant goblet. Then he popped the cap off his beer and sat down at his small round bistro table. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come here gorgeous and cheer up this lonesome cowboy." He waggled his eyebrows and attempted an enticing smile. He actually produced more of a goofy grin. He couldn't remember smiling or fooling around this much in a long time—since he'd met Bella.

Bella made a snap decision. Tonight was the night to share her secret with Gabe. Maybe then she could fully explain the meaning of the Dark Mark and why he had to leave it alone. Bella stood up. "We need to talk about something."

Gabe didn't like the sound of that, especially when he had just let his guard down. But he'd better "cowboy up." Bella was looking at him expectantly.

He leaned back in his chair and sat the beer down. "OK. We have time. Let's talk."

"I'm a witch," she blurted. Oh gods, that wasn't how she planned to say it.

"Really? I thought you looked more like a fairy, but if you say you're a witch, we'll go with that. It doesn't matter, you know."

"I'm not talking about my costume. I'm a witch," she repeated simply.

Gabe frowned. "Do you mean you're a shaman?" He shook his head slightly. "That's not a something we have to talk about. I think it's great. I've known a few shamans in my life."

Bella shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Let me show you."

With a flick of her hand she closed the windows and with another, turned out the lights. She drew her real wand, not the one with the star, and lit the candles. Then she conjured a fragrant red rose. She presented it to him with a flourish and a bow. She waved her wand over his bed and rose petals covered the sheets. Finally, she swished both hands down the length of her body. Gabe stared at the vision before him. Bella stood there wearing only her masque and stilettos.

Gabe stammered, "A witch? Like in the Wizard of Oz? You don't look like the witch in the Wizard of Oz. I can assure you that you're beautiful and she was green."

Bella rolled her eyes_. Muggles!_ _Male Muggles!_

He reached for his beer. She moved her hand. The beer shot away from Gabe and to the left, without spilling. He reached for it again. The bottle moved into Bella's hand. She took a drink.

"Hey, stop that. You don't like beer!" Gabe looked startled at his outburst and bad manners.

Bella smiled and the beer landed right back in Gabe's fist.

Once again that evening, Gabe was rendered speechless. Bella put on a seductive smile as she took slow, sensuous steps toward Gabe.

"Would you like to see what else I can do?"

"What else you can do? How about what you've done already." Gabe had finally caught on. He put down his beer and got to his feet.

"Tell me Bella. What have you done? You have more than a little explaining to do."

Bella started to regret her snap decision. Gabe did not look pleased.

**A/N: My thanks as always to my friend and beta, Kerichi. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I hope to be more on time in the future.**


	17. Chapter 17:  Bella's Secrets

Bella Rosa

Chapter 17

Bella's Secrets

Bella felt completely cornered and she didn't like that feeling at all. Fortunately, she had replaced essential items of her clothes. Gabe didn't look in the mood to be distracted by a naked woman standing in front of him. He was strange that way. Bella quickly resolved to tell Gabe the truth when it was to her advantage, to lie if it wasn't, and to blame someone else whenever she could. She started this relationship with no serious thoughts. Gabe was a toy for her to play with. Bella told herself that she still wanted to play. She refocused her attention to Gabe.

"Jason said some things about you when he was here . . . kept talking about strange things happening to him. Of course, Wanbli and I defended you, never believing . . ." Gabe paced the room. "And then there was that weird thing with Maggie and the knives. Was that you too? I've noticed other odd things about you, but I didn't say anything. I trusted you. I never thought this about you."

Gabe stood still. His eyes were almost black. She felt them scorch through her. The candles burning behind him created a glow around his head like a sinister halo. Bella thought she heard laughing in the distance and pictured the long-haired woman she had dreamed about. When Gabe turned to resume pacing, the weird effect she'd seen faded away and the laughing stopped. Bella realized she'd been holding her breath and exhaled with a big sigh.

Feeling more confident, Bella said, "Wait a minute. You can't blame everything on me. There is this little thing called coincidence. Jason let his imagination run away with him. He thought he was perfect and could do everything. No one's perfect. Everyone screws up once in a while. As for Maggie, she's outright clumsy. Haven't you noticed the mess she makes when she's working? I don't think that was the first time she's lost control of a knife."

By this time Gabe had calmed down a little. "Really, Bella? Really? Those knives were practically dancing. Maggie couldn't have done that by herself." Gabe again stopped and looked Bella straight in the eye. "Be honest. Are you sure you didn't have a tiny bit of influence on these things?"

Bella shrugged. "Now you're imagining things and getting paranoid. Next thing, you'll be accusing me of influencing your feelings."

"Now that you mention it, I am curious," Gabe said. "Did you 'bewitch' me? Or, what is the proper term here? We've been together for several months and you didn't think it was important enough to tell me about yourself. Is this why I can't meet your family? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you!" Bella tried to keep her voice calm. "You can't imagine how much I want to show you my world. My sister would drool over you. As much as I would love to see my sister drool, if I tell them you're a Muggle—"

"—What's that?"

"A non-magical person," Bella said. "There are people in my life who think that Muggles have no use and they would kill you."

"Without even getting to know me?"

"They would kill you without a care in the world." Bella said. "I'm being honest with you. I'm only concerned for your safety."

Gabe's expression didn't soften. "I want to believe you, but I can't trust my feelings. Am I falling in love with you or are you manipulating me? I have to know."

"Your feelings are very real," Bella said. "There is no way I can manipulate you to love me. Magic just doesn't do that." The lie slipped easily across her tongue and through her lips. Bella hoped that her eyes wouldn't reveal the truth. "My feelings and your feelings are real. I want to mean something to you, and I want sharing information about myself to bring us closer."

This time Gabe made a quick decision. He knew he could keep her or lose her in a flash. He wasn't ready to lose her just yet. "That's good enough for me," he said and held out his arms. Bella went to him immediately, hoping he wouldn't notice her huge sigh of relief. "I didn't want us to be over," he whispered into her hair. They shared a sizzling kiss.

Gabe's hands traced her curves. "I was wondering if you could do that trick again," he whispered. "You know, the one where all of your clothes fall off. I really liked that."

"You did, did you?" Once again, Bella lit all of the candles and turned off the lights. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm always ready for you."

With a snap of her fingers, Bella was once again nude. She kept her mask on just to make what they were about to do sexier, if that was at all possible. "I can take your clothes off, too, if you'd like."

"I think I'd like that very much." Gabe said. An instant later Gabe's clothes were gone along with his hair tie. Before Gabe knew what was happening, Bella leaped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He said, "Hmm, I liked that a lot. It leaves a lot more time for . . ." He didn't get to finish his sentence since Bella's lips were firmly attached to his.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bella was laying back in his arms, totally exhausted. Gabe said, "I just had an idea. I haven't had a vacation since I moved here. Let's take some time and go to Italy. I haven't been there for several years and then for a school trip. Have you been there before? I've done a lot of work on your painting, but I could use some inspiration. Italy is good for that. I get so busy in the café that I sometimes let my painting go. What do you think?"

"Just say when. I haven't been there in a while and never just to have fun."

Gabe nodded and a couple of minutes later, both of them were asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Isn't That Bellatrix Black?

Gabe took a week to get ready for his absence from _Angel's Crossing_. Fortunately, Gerry was the first person he hired and knew his way around the gallery and café. Gabe felt confident leaving him in charge.

There was a small argument over their mode of travel. Gabe was sitting with Bella in the café discussing their travel dates.

"I'll call and make airline reservations. Do you care what airlines we take?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Flying to Italy. What did you think I was talking about?"

"I don't know. That's not how I travel to Italy."

"Well, you are in for a treat—"

"I don't think so."

Gabe shook his head. "How do you plan to get there then?"

"I can see you've never traveled with a witch before." Bella winked at him. "I'm glad I'm your first time."

"I don't know. Is it –"

"It's everything you desire. You don't see anyone else. It's fast."

Gabe still looked confused. "How much faster is it?"

"Instantaneous. You close your eyes and you're there."

"I guess it would give us more time together."

"It's settled then. I'm so glad you trust me. You won't be disappointed." Bella leaned over and kissed Gabe. "I'll see you this evening." At the door she turned and waggled her fingers and threw Gabe another kiss.

Gabe wondered how he had lost control of the conversation. He had no idea what Bella had planned but it was too late now. He contemplated whether witches really did fly brooms and how comfortable that would be.

* * *

Bella went to the Ministry and used the identity of her sister, Andromeda, to get a Portkey. After Andromeda married Ted Tonks, she was disowned and hadn't been back to see her family since. She'd never know about the identity switch. The added advantage was that the two sisters bore an uncanny resemblance to each other. A half hour later, Bella emerged from the Ministry with a Portkey for two. In this case it was a tarnished silver tiara filled with fake diamonds and emeralds. Some of the stones were missing.

* * *

Gabe packed as he usually would for a vacation. The result was a large rucksack. He would buy art supplies or anything else in Italy when he needed them.

On the day of their departure, Bella met Gabe at his apartment. She was wearing a long black traveling cloak. It was November in Britain after all.

"Where's your luggage? Did you leave it outside?"

"That's one of my many talents. I have three suitcases full of clothes and one with shoes that are in my inside pocket. Not that I plan to wear clothes all the time." Bella grinned wickedly.

"How'd you do that?" Obviously Bella hadn't shown Gabe all of her talents.

"I have a-umm-trick for that. Where's your luggage? I'll show you."

Gabe pointed to his rucksack sitting on the bed.

Bella stared. "Is that all you're bringing? I guess you don't plan to wear clothes all the time either." She waved her wand over his pack and it shrank down to the size of a small matchbox. "There you go. Now, put it in your jacket pocket."

Gabe did as she said. "You can turn them back can't you?" He didn't like the idea of tiny clothes or having to wear the same thing all the time. He saw the tiara.

"What's that on your head?"

"That, my dear, is how we're getting to Italy. Let's go. It's one minute to travel time."

They left the flat and went down to the alley. Bella took the tiara off her head. "This is a Portkey. Take my hand and put your free hand on the tiara. It won't take but a couple of minutes and we'll be in Italy. Remember, keep your hand in mine and keep one on the tiara."

Gabe nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Three. Two. One—Hang on."

The couple was there and then they weren't. The rats in the alley didn't even blink. They were used to Bella's comings and goings. Two people disappearing with a Portkey seemed normal to them.

* * *

On their first night, they discovered a small club on an offbeat path in Muggle Rome. Intrigued by the loud music coming from the club, they stopped to have some wine. The club featured what later became known as live band karaoke. A house band with a large repertoire would play and members of the audience could get up on stage and sing. The band would play whatever the singer requested. A large variety of music was played and performed in Italian, French, and English.

Gabe and Bella drank their way through two bottles of merlot. Although Gabe had consumed a lot of wine in his day, he felt a bit strange after his first Portkey experience. He started to feel the wine's effects halfway through the third bottle. After a fairly slow set of songs sung in Italian that sounded like funeral music, Gabe took Bella up on her dare to sing a song. He jumped up on the stage, said a few words to the lead guitarist, and grabbed the microphone.

"The next song is dedicated to the beautiful wi—err woman sitting right over there." He pointed with his free hand in Bella's direction. Bella knew he meant her, although all the women sitting around her perked up as if he was talking to them. Bella hexed three of them who were looking at Gabe with particular interest.

Gabe went into a rocking rendition of "Light My Fire." As he sang, his bare chest gleamed with sweat and his leathers were so tight they left little to the imagination. _I don't know if I like him displaying_ _himself to all these slags_. "—come on baby, light my fire . . ." _Oh I'll_ _light your fire alright._

At the end of the song, he shook out his wet hair, threw the microphone down, and left the stage. The crowd went wild and erupted into shouts of "Encore. Encore." Gabe bowed low and then took Bella's hand coaxing her to stand and bow with him. Then Gabe sat down and finished his wine. No one else got on the stage for half an hour. Most wannabe singers were afraid to compete.

Two wizards sitting in the back, so as not to be noticed, had watched Gabe's performance—and Bella—with interest.

One man leaned toward the other. "Isn't that Bellatrix Black?"

"I doubt it. Why would she be here with Muggles? "

"Maybe she's on a mission of some sort for Riddle."

"That doesn't sound like something the Dark Lord would do. You know he considers women as only good for adding to the Wizarding population. Why would he send her on a mission?"

The other man shrugged. "I don't know, but the Muggle called her Bella. They do say that everyone has a twin."

"I sure hope you don't have one. Your face has to be one of a kind." They both laughed at the poor joke.


	19. Chapter 19:  The Tattoo

Bella had to admit that it was nice to have money, even though it was Muggle money and not Galleons. They stayed at the Hotel Sonya. It wasn't quite a five-star hotel, but Gabe had been there before and liked it because it was at the center of many historic sites and art. Bella decided that she liked the hotel. It was much better than any Wizarding place she'd stayed in on previous visits to Rome. She was lounging nude on the fluffy bed, knees drawn up against her chest, using her wand to decorate her toenails with tiny snakes coiled to strike. Shaking her head, she switched the snakes to tiny roses.

She looked at Gabe. "I want a tattoo."

"Huh? You want two what?" Gabe was busy sorting through brochures of rural art communities that he wanted to be sure to take in while he was there. While it was a vacation for fun, he also wanted to do some art research and perhaps get some painting done.

"A tattoo, _mon_ _amant_."

"Huh?"

Bella stared at him. "You're not paying attention, Gabriel."

Gabe finally looked up at her use of his full name. "Yes, I am. You want a, um—" He looked around uncomfortably and then tried a silly lopsided smile to redeem himself. "Sorry, you caught me. I'm listening now."

"I want a tattoo."

"Oh. OK." He didn't dare disagree with her after being caught not listening. "I'm not a tattoo artist but I could draw something for you. Then it could be transferred to your skin and inked in. That's how I did mine—drew them, gave them to the artist, and after several painful hours, voila!" Gabe threw out his arms giving Bella a full view of his bare chest. "Where are you going to put it?"

"On my arse."

"Sounds sexy. I hope I'm the only one who's going to see it," he grinned. "Unless you go around flashing your arse in public. You don't do that, do you?" Gabe dropped his brochures on the desk. He gave Bella a hand up and put his arms around her. They rocked slowly together as if they were dancing for a few seconds.

"Silly boy. I try not to expose my arse in public but you never know when I might want to show off." She tried to look serious but couldn't help smirking. "Oh yes, what do I want? Maybe a ruby red rose?"

"Huh? You always distract me with this body of yours." Gabe became serious. "This is something you'll have for a long time, so think about it. And tattooing hurts, not unbearably, but it does hurt. You have such soft skin." He kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"It'll be a magical tattoo. They're different from non-magical ones, you know."

Gabe stopped their dance and his kisses. "Of course they are," he said. "And you're going to explain it to me, aren't you?"

"They can be enchanted so that the tattoo moves."

Gabe sighed. "I know you're probably tired of all my questions, but how do they move? LIke animation?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't pay much attention to art-related spells."

"Well, I could draw a rosebud and have it gradually open like an animator would do—frame by frame. You could take the frames to the tattoo artist and give him or her some idea of how you want it to look. I can draw that for you right now. Do I get to come along and watch?"

"It would be best if I went by myself. I'll have to go into Trastevere. It's one of the oldest parts of Rome and was first established as a Wizarding community, just like Diagon Alley in London. Remember, I can't take you there either because there are people in my world who do not like you. We've been over this before." At his crestfallen look, she said, "I'll bring back some wine for us and give you a private peep show."

Gabe smiled. "That's an offer I'll take. I'll continue to look through these brochures while you're gone. Are you sure I can't at least walk you to where you disappear or whatever it is you do?"

"It's Disapparate. " She smiled indulgently. "I'm fine, Gabe. You relax and I will come back with a lovely tattoo that you will be the first to see—the artist doesn't count."

Gabe handed her the drawing and told her to hurry back, giving her a long kiss as encouragement. Bella told him to behave himself, chuckling as she said she didn't want to hex anyone. Gabe chuckled too, not really understanding how often Bella really did hex people who got too close to him.

* * *

A short time later, Bella arrived at the small café in Trastevere that served as a front for Wizarding Rome. She stopped at Gringott's of the Eternal City and then went on to her destination. Just as Diagon Alley had Knockturn Alley, Trastevere had Via delle Tenebre, or Street of Darkness. That was Bella's destination, as that was where she'd find a tattoo parlor. In Pureblood society, "nice" witches didn't get tattoos. That was something a hag might do. Bella couldn't care less. She was getting very bored with some of the Pureblood rules. She lived in the moment, and the only person who was going to see the tattoo was a Muggle who was tattooed himself.

Ever since Bella had seen Gabe's chest, she wanted at least one tattoo. She couldn't very well go to Knockturn Alley for fear of being recognized. She was rebellious, not stupid. This trip to Italy was the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted.

"_Buongiorno, bella Signorina_," greeted the tanned man tending _Lune Rose Noire_, her chosen tattoo parlor. The shop had a French name and Bella hoped someone there spoke French at least. Her Italian wasn't the best, but her French was good enough for her to pass as a native.

"_Lei parla inglese_?" Bella asked politely.

"_Si, Signorina, yes_," he responded. "Are you British? You are '_bella_ _donna_,' like an Italian princess."

"_Grazie_."

"How may I help you?"

She got down to business. "I want a tattoo—like this." She showed him the drawing, demonstrating how the rose opened and closed.

"_Si, Signorina_, I can do that. I can transfer the drawing. Where am I putting this art?"

"Right here." Bella gave a light slap to her right hip.

The tattooist eyes widened and his lips curved into a sensuous smile. "For your lover's eyes only, eh?"

"Exactly."

"I am honored to work on such a beautiful canvas." The artist became more serious. "I need to see the 'canvas' of course. Would you kindly lower your knickers, lift your skirt and lay down on your stomach up here." He patted a comfortable looking work table like one would see in a Healer's office. "This will only take a few minutes. I have just the right spell and the finest enchanted needles for a work of this calibre."

Bella shrugged and did as the tattooist asked. She lay on her stomach on the table, bare arse facing the window toward the street, crossing her legs gracefully at her ankles in the air. She casually flipped through a French fashion magazine. She didn't expect to be recognized here and wanted to do what the Italians did. The artist soon returned and began the process of transferring the bud to full-bloom ruby rose from Gabe's drawing to Bella's right hip.

* * *

Across the street from the tattoo shop, two wizards were drinking wine and eating a late breakfast in a dingy bar. Both squinted and strained to see through the smoky air to watch what was happening in the shop across the street.

"Merlin, you don't see that every day, do you?"

"We should come here more often. All we've seen so far are some hag baps and too many hairy man chests."

"Look at that body. If that woman last night wasn't Bellatrix Black, it's gotta be her this time."

"Maybe it was her last night too. Let's take some photographs and show them to someone who might know for sure. She's so high and mighty—won't even talk to me. I'd like to show Riddle what she really is—a hag."

* * *

After half an hour, Bella got off the table and admired her tattoo in the full-length mirror. She looked at her bare hip from different angles, watching the rose open and close.

"I love it!"

She straightened her clothes and threw on her plain black robes and sunglasses. She paid the artist in Galleons, and then left the shop to look for a liquor store along the same street. Bella didn't notice the flashes of light coming from the magical camera as she walked down Via delle Tenebre. The sun was making its short daily appearance along the dark street.

* * *

Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were visiting family in southern France. That evening, Rabastan opened his copy of _La Gazette du Sorcier_. On the society page there was a series of grainy photographs. The first photo appeared to be that of a woman with long black curls lying bare-arsed on a table, obviously getting a tattoo. The second photo was slightly clearer and showed the woman leaving the tattoo shop and the third, entering a wine store. Rabastan squinted at the page of photos. The headline read, "_Beaute_ _Mysterieuse se Tatouge_!"

"_Mon frère, qui est que_? _Elle a l'air familier_."

"Speak English, please. We haven't gone native." Rodolphus scowled at his brother. "_T'es_ _un imbecile_! Give me that!" He grabbed the paper.

"Merlin, that looks like Bellatrix! In Italy, it says?" He looked closely at the picture. "She must be on holiday in Italy and getting a tattoo, no less. Nice picture of her arse. Too bad it's not clear." He turned the picture from side to side, trying to get a better view. "We're having dinner with the Blacks next week. Maybe I'll ask to see her tattoo." Rodolphus waggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I hope that works for you, telling her secrets at a formal family dinner," Rabastan said.

"I am a gentleman. You really are an idiot—in any language." He whacked his brother with the paper. "I'll get her alone, of course, then ask for a private viewing."

Rabastan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I think you're the idiot and delusional."


	20. Chapter 20

Bella Rosa

Chapter 20

Gabe and Bella Went Up the Hill

Gabe made a few calls to check out travel options to some of the art colonies he wanted to visit. He needed ideas of where to go and what to do but didn't want to over plan their day trips. He ran a quick errand and then sat back to wait for Bella's return.

He heard a ladylike crack and Bella appeared in their suite. "I'm still not used to you doing that," he said. "Don't you feel odd just suddenly appearing somewhere?"

"I always know where I'm going so it doesn't feel odd to me at all," Bella replied. "That wasn't a serious question, was it?" Not waiting for an answer she threw her cloak over a chair. "Look what I picked up for us." She held out the bottle, "This is elf wine for you to sample—see how it compares to your favorite merlot." She kicked off her heels. "Can you grab some glasses?"

Gabe hurried to the kitchen area. "This is all I can find." He sat two water glasses on the table.

"We need proper glasses for elf wine." Bella used her wand to tap the glasses lightly at the top, middle, and bottom. They shifted into elegant crystal stemware. Then she tapped the cork on the bottle and it popped off, did two loops in the air and came to rest in her hand. Again, using her wand to guide the bottle, she poured out equal amounts of wine into the new glasses.

"Have I mentioned what an amazing woman you are?" Gabe wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't think you've mentioned it yet today," she said. "Let's toast to my amazing self." After taking a sip, she said, "Now let me show you how witches wear tattoos."

"I've been waiting all morning to see how you'd wear my design." Gabe lay on the bed with his arms supporting his head. "Are you going to use that trick when you 'vanish' everything at once?"

"No, I think I'll slowly take things off and make you wait." Bella paced sensually in front of him. She unbuttoned her blouse and threw it behind her.

"You are such a tease."

"Have patience_, mon amant_. Enjoy the show."

The wall across from the bed was covered with panels of mirrors. Gabe went from looking directly at Bella to watching her in the mirror to see which angle best showed off her assets.

Finally, Bella slipped her fingers underneath the waist of her knickers and let them slide down her legs. She slowly bent over and picked them up. She turned to give Gabe a full view of her derriere and the tattoo, then threw the knickers at him. He pushed them off of his face and held out his arms to her. She locked eyes with him and slowly approached the bed.

"Let me look at that tattoo up close. I'm a professional tattoo inspector, you know."

.

After letting Gabe properly inspect her tattoo, Bella dropped back on the pillows. "What plans did you make for the day?"

"For one thing we're going to check out the leather shop downstairs in the lobby. But first, I have a present for you." Gabe held out a small vial. When Bella opened it the scent of roses wafted through the room. She put a bit of the oily substance on her finger tips then looked questionably at Gabe.

"You've explained to me about potions. Well, I happen to know a little potions maker of my own. She's the proprietress of a body oils store. She sells more than body oils, of course—lotions, crèmes, scents—and she's a good friend of mine from . . ." Gabe came to a quick end when he saw the storm clouds come over Bella's face. "What?" he asked.

"You went to see another woman while I was undergoing a painful procedure at the hands of a tattoo artist with a wand?"

"Yes, but let me explain. I told her I found a wild prairie rose in the middle of London and that we were here on vacation and that I was looking for something that would soothe the pain from a new tattoo. Melinda knows what that's like. She has a number of . . ." Again Gabe trailed off when he risked a glance at Bella. He quickly amended his explanation. "_I_ sure know what that pain feels like. Melinda showed me this oil with the scent of roses and it seemed like the perfect gift for you. I wasn't there long enough to do much of anything."

"Melinda is a Potions Maker then?" Gabe nodded.

Bella's demeanor softened and Gabe exhaled. "That's so thoughtful. Why don't you rub some of that oil onto my tattoo and tell me about our plans for the day."

.

Not much later, Gabe and Bella exited their suite and went downstairs to the leather shop. Gabe was already decked out in his riding leathers and he wanted to buy some for Bella. He had planned another surprise for his generally not-easily-surprised or impressed witch. They would be taking a motorcycle trip to one of the villages that he found in the travel brochures, Calcata, which was known as the village of artists.

Gabe urged Bella to try on whatever she liked. She picked out a pair of trousers, a vest, and some boots. _I can transfigure these into something better. _She made her way to a changing room while Gabe waited for her outside. With her tall and slender figure the pants weren't quite to her liking. The vest hung loosely and didn't fit her curves. Bella pulled out her wand and made a few adjustments. Within seconds the trousers were fitting her like skin and she added flexibility so she could get on the bike. She added a hidden 'holster' of sorts to hold her wand. The vest was tightened to fit close also. Since she didn't want to wear anything underneath it she fastened it with thin gold chains across the front while leaving it low cut. The vest ended just short of the top of her trousers. She didn't understand why motorcycle boots had to be so flat and homely so she added heels to the boots, made them slimmer, and charmed them to fit under her trousers.

When Bella walked out of the changing room, Gabe gave a low whistle and put up his hand to twirl her around. "I don't remember motorcycle boots ever having heels like that," he said, "but come to think of it you're the passenger so you aren't expected to put your feet down to guide the bike to a stop. Those boots should work and they look great."

They gathered their things and prepared to leave. Gabe couldn't help but notice all the glances Bella drew with her self-tailored garments. _How did I get so lucky to find this woman? She basically fell into my shop come to think of it. _He put his arm around her waist and steered her toward the door.

.

The couple made their way to the bike rental shop down the street from their hotel. Gabe talked excitedly about their trip. "We're going to Calcata. It's an artists' colony on top of a hill that rises straight up from the ground. We'll have to wind around on narrow mountain roads to get there but it should feel like we're flying. I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

Bella smiled. "I'm sure I can handle it." _That sounded like a challenge! I wonder how he'd feel if we did fly on the motorbike._

Gabe happily paid the down payment for the bike rental not realizing at all what Bella was planning. He swung his leg over the bike and put both feet down to balance while Bella climbed on behind him. He turned around and asked, "I almost forgot. Do you want a helmet? At home in South Dakota they're not required so I never use one."

"I'm fine. With you I'm safe." _With my magical talents we're even safer. _"I charmed my hair to stay in place and not get caught in the wind."

"That's why I braided mine back."

He stomped down hard on the kick starter and yelled to Rome in general, "We're off!"

.

Stumbling around looking like deranged priests in their black clothing, two wizards came wandering down the street in Muggle Rome.

"Hey, there's that same couple from the club."

"Again? Then that really can't be Bellatrix Black. I don't think the bloke is a wizard. Like I said before, Blacks would never be seen with a Muggle and this couple is hanging out in Muggle Rome."

"Oh who cares—we got a tidy sum for the last pictures we turned in to Celebrity Witches and Wizards International. We'll pretend she's Bellatrix, and he's a wizard and the press will eat it up. No one will check. Besides, I'm thirsty. I haven't had even a pint since this morning."

That was how they decided to snap pictures of the couple. They snapped pictures of them getting on the bike. They snapped more when Gabe rode up the street did a wide U-turn and came barreling back toward them. Bella was clinging tightly to Gabe's waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. She had a pleased look on her face like she was enjoying the ride a little too much.

The wizards thought they heard Gabe yell something like, "Yee Haw" as he rode by followed by crazy laughter. They were left pondering what that was all about.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella Rosa

Chapter 21

Calcata and Beyond

Gabe and Bella soon hit the open road. It was a short ride from Rome to Calcata, about 47 km or 30 miles. They stopped at a small restaurant for a late lunch before ascending the hill. As they enjoyed pizza and a bottle of merlot in the warm Italian air, Gabe related interesting facts about Calcata.

"Calcata is centuries old. It's built on top of volcanic rock and eventually people who lived there were scared that the rock was collapsing. About 40 years ago everyone moved down the hill. In the 1960s, many 'devil may care artists' moved in and took over the town. It's still a major art colony. I've wanted to visit for a long time."

Gabe stopped a moment to take a bite of pizza. Bella was busy listening and managed to eat most of the pizza while Gabe was talking. After taking a healthy drink of wine, Gabe leaned closer to Bella as if he were sharing a secret.

"There's a very odd story about Calcata. In the early 1500s a German soldier who was part of the army sacking Rome looted the _Sanctum sanctorum _and stole the reliquary containing the Holy Prepuce. He hid it away in a cave for 30 years."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "He stole what?"

Gabe smirked. "Christ's foreskin. After about 300 years the church received another Holy Prepuce from Charlemagne. At that point no one knew which foreskin was real and which was fake so the church announced that anyone who wrote or talked about it would be excommunicated. Very dramatic don't you think?"

"That sounds like a lot of fuss over nothing." Bella looked more disgusted than amused.

"I guess you have to be Catholic to understand the humor. I thought it was kind of funny."He stood up and extended a hand to Bella. "We should probably get on with our trip. I want to be there before dark so we have some time to look around while it's light."

They wound their way up the hill. At the top Gabe parked the bike outside the village gates. "This is a pedestrian area. We can't bring a motorized vehicle in. We'll just leave it here until we need it again."

Bella jumped off the bike. "This looks so small. Are there enough things to keep us busy for the night?"

"Oh, I don't think we'll have any problem. " He waggled his eyebrows. "There's a little place where I've rented a room. It's not as luxurious as our hotel suite in Rome but it's cozy. I think you'll like it."

"As long as I'm here with you and we can get a good bottle of wine, it'll be fun. Show me the way."

They stepped through the village gate and joined the small populace.

.

After finding their room, Bella pulled a small gauzy item out of Gabe's saddlebags. She enlarged it to a long full red skirt that she wore with her leather vest. She also enlarged a pair of "almost nothing" black sandals that had sparkling crystals on the straps that criss-crossed her feet. Gabe chose to wear his leather trousers and changed into a white poet's tunic which nicely displayed his dark skin and long hair. After eating a homemade pasta dinner Gabe picked up a wineskin filled with merlot and he and Bella hit the streets.

They wandered from place to place, visiting with the different artists who came out to sit on doorsteps or around the small amphitheatre in the middle of the village. Games of chess and checkers were being played, mostly by men and boys although several girls joined the friendly competition. A few street musicians strolled about as they sang and played various stringed instruments or performed in the doorways of businesses that had closed for the day. As the hot afternoon turned to dusk, many of the musicians made their way to the stone dais on the north side of the amphitheatre. Gabe commented, "This is how street dances start here. People get together to play and others dance. Sometimes they don't even know each other."

The music started out on a slow pace. Always eager to show her skills, Bella kicked off her sandals and started a seductive dance around Gabe. As the music got faster, so did Bella's feet and her skirt twirled until it was a blur. She danced around Gabe as if he were a steady and strong pole that she was attempting to sway. When the music ended suddenly, Bella stopped in time with the beat, bowing low in front of Gabe. Surrounding observers clapped.

"I haven't seen dancing like that since I was at a _wacipi_ two years ago watching a fancy shawl dancer," Gabe whispered to Bella when she stood up. "Let's show them what two dancers can do."

After a while, Gabe asked, "Aren't your feet tired? You've been dancing barefoot all evening."

"I'm actually wearing dancing shoes. You just can't see them because I charmed them to be invisible. I think I deserve a drink for that." She drained the wineskin without any signs of guilt.

"Guess I'll get some more wine and we can dance again if you want. Don't run off with anyone," Gabe mock warned her. He smiled knowing that if someone tried to run off with Bella it would be the last time they tried that with anyone.

After Gabe came back they rested a bit and sipped their wine. Then the band played a slow song so couples could dance close while touring the perimeter of the amphitheatre. Gabe asked one of the performers if he could borrow his guitar. He sat down and played "Wild Horses" originally recorded by the Rolling Stones a few years earlier. He gave special emphasis to the chorus with "wild horses couldn't drag me away," as he sang directly at Bella. Everyone applauded when he finished his soulful rendition. They chanted "Encore, encore," but Gabe politely smiled and shook his head as he gave the guitar back to its owner. The fast dancing picked up again after that and a while later Gabe and Bella made their way back to their room.

.

The next morning they ate a late breakfast of Italian pastries, assorted cheeses, and strong Italian roast coffee. They walked slowly around the village to see all of the ongoing art projects. Gabe asked frequent questions while Bella stood by and let the artists ogle her. She found that she enjoyed being a muse. In late afternoon, the couple packed up their things and reclaimed the motor bike sitting outside the village gates. Gabe wanted to head back to their base camp in the Roman hotel before setting out on more side trips.

They started down the mountain when Bella pulled her big trick. As they came to a curve above the road they would take back to Rome, the motor bike became airborne. It went off the road and drifted along, gliding down to the highway.

When they first left the road, Bella could feel Gabe's body tense as if he were trying to control the bike with his body. He tried to step on the brakes. Bella giggled uncontrollably. "Are you scared?" she asked as they calmly floated down.

"At first for about a second," he replied. "Then I remembered who I was with—a fun-loving witch who loves a good prank." His breath evened out as he relaxed. "I told myself to take it easy and enjoy the ride. I must admit I'm very impressed with what you did. That must have taken a lot of energy."

"Oh, it wasn't that difficult," Bella returned. "I only had to make it float down for a short time. Gravity helped. If I wanted the bike to fly, I'd have to do more complicated spells and take more time. I told you that you'd be surprised at what I can do."

"At least try to avoid giving me a heart attack," he replied.

The rest of the trip back to their base camp was uneventful. They spent the next two weeks in Italy taking short trips to many of the surrounding villages. When they were in the city, they spent time eating at different restaurants, especially enjoying the fresh seafood dishes, and sightseeing.

.

During the times they were _en suite_, Gabe put his painting supplies to good use. He decided to do an informal work inspired by their time in Italy and Bella's new tattoo. This would be a more erotic piece compared to his other work. It was meant for his eyes only and would never be for sale. Bella insisted on modeling and it took all his willpower to paint when he really wanted to touch.

In the end, Bella was shown from the right side and back leaning forward against stone pillars, as if she were stretching for a run _au naturel_. The only bit of anything violating _sa nudite_ was a tattoo of a fully opened burgundy rose on her right hip. Her hands were raised above her head and resting on the pillar. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Her hair was upswept in a mass of curls that tumbled down, just touching her shoulders. Under her upraised right arm, one could get a clear side view of her breast. Gabe painted her elegant back down to her slender waist. Her right leg was tautly held at a slant, while her left leg was bent slightly with her toes gently touching the floor. When he was finished Bella cast portrait spells on the painting so the rose tattoo would slowly open and close.

"That has got to be one of my best paintings ever," Gabe declared. "It's certainly the most interesting. Too bad I won't show it to anyone." After they admired it from their bed for a while, he let Bella shrink it for their trip home.

.

_Meanwhile, back in London_

Waiting for dinner, Cissy gazed out the drawing room window watching the leaves fall. Her father was reading the financial section of _The Prophet_ and her mother was upstairs getting dressed for dinner. Cissy sat down with a bored sigh and picked up a week old copy of _La Gazette du Sorcier_. She casually thumbed through the paper translating the French to English for lack of something better to do. She stopped and stared at the last page.

"That's no 'mysterious beauty'," she mumbled. "Papa, where did Bellatrix go on holiday? Was it Italy?"

"Bellatrix is on holiday? I didn't notice she was gone," the elder Black replied. He turned the page.

Cissy rolled her eyes. "She's been gone for about ten days. It's been noticeably quiet. Anyway, look at this." Cissy held the paper under her father's nose. "Well?"

"Well what?" The elder Black kept looking at _The_ _Prophet_. "This Gringott's Financial Report is almost useless because it's written by Goblins who have no respect for the English language. I don't know why they bother to put it in the paper."

"Don't you think this is Bella?" Cissy asked. "She's obviously causing a scandal again. She's gone to Italy and she's gotten a tattoo. She's always trying to get all of the attention for herself."

"Calm down, Cissy! I'm not even sure that's Bella. And why would she go to Italy and get a tattoo? That doesn't make sense. Put that rag down and see if dinner is ready. Your mother's holding things up again."

Cissy flounced out of the room to find her mother and check on the status of dinner. She mumbled to no one in particular, "I know that's a picture of Bella and I'm going to prove it."

A/N: Finally, another chapter. I must be the slowest updater in the history of fan fiction. I want to express many, many thanks to my beta Kerichi. Most of the foreign language terms in this chapter are self-explanatory but just to make sure there's no confusion here are the translations:

_Wacipi_= pow-wow;

_en suite_=in their hotel room;

_au naturel_=nude;

_sa nudite_=her nudity;

_La Gazette du Sorcier_=French version of _The Prophet_.

_Wild Horses_ was recorded by the Rolling Stones in 1969 and released on their 1971 album _Sticky Fingers_. Gabe serenaded Bella with this song in the late 70s.


End file.
